Celle pour qui il avait tout risqué
by MathildeJ
Summary: Dès Poudlard, Draco Malfoy avait secrètement respecté Hermione Granger. Maintenant, c'était plus que du respect. Mais c'était aussi la guerre, et il se trouvait que tous les deux étaient ennemis. Il l'avait longtemps perçue comme une faiblesse, mais c'était fini. Quitte à se battre pour quelque chose, il avait fait son choix.
1. Prologue

Quand le trio était arrivé au manoir, emmené par Scabior, il avait tout de suite su que c'était elle. Certes, elle paraissait affaiblie et fatiguée, et semblait bien plus mince qu'en sixième année, mais il savait que c'était elle. Hermione Granger.

C'était une sang-de-bourbe. Une née-moldue, élevée hors du monde magique. Plus qu'un fossé, un gouffre la séparait de Draco Malfoy, le plus sang-pur de tous les sang-purs. Pourtant, malgré ces différences, il avait tout de suite compris qu'elle était différente. Au fil des année, elle avait prouvée au monde magique qu'elle était quelque chose. Qu'elle avait quelque chose que les autres ne pouvait même pas comprendre : l'intelligence. Elle n'était pas la plus belle, pas forcément la plus drôle non plus, mais elle était bien la plus intelligente sorcière de son âge.

Le respect qu'il avait développé pour elle, depuis la première année, s'était mué en un amour impossible. Il en était conscient que jamais, au grand jamais, il ne pourrait l'approcher. Premièrement, parce qu'il l'avait plutôt mal traitée, quand elle était à Poudlard avec lui. Certes, il n'aurait pas pu faire autrement sans éveiller les soupçons, mais ça, elle ne le savait pas. Et puis, au-delà même de leur statut, elle était trop différente de lui. Elle n'avait pas peur de se battre pour ses convictions, tandis que lui, lâche qu'il était, il obéissait, par peur des représailles. Elle était prête à se démener pour aider les autres, et lui, les autres, il s'en fichait. La seule chose qui comptait vraiment, c'était elle

Hermione Granger, insupportable miss-je-sais-tout, jeune femme aux cheveux fous, fière de ses valeurs, brave comme il n'y en avait pas d'autre, toujours prête à se sacrifier pour autrui. Cependant, avant tout cela, elle était celle qu'il avait admirée, qu'il aimait, et celle pour qui il avait tout risqué. Pour elle.

* * *

Elle, elle avait tout de suite reconnu l'endroit où elle était arrivée. De toutes manières, les familles magiques aussi aisées, il n'y en avait pas cent. Alors, un manoir aussi imposant, et aussi m'as-tu-vu, ça ne pouvait être que celui des Malfoys.  
Ces gens-là, les Malfoys, étaient très différents d'elle. C'était une des familles les plus puissantes, la noblesse du monde magique. Elle, elle était fille de dentistes, certes, bien payés, mais ça restait la classe moyenne./p

Elle était née-moldue, eux, c'était des sangs-purs. Et ils avaient bien pris garde à lui rappeler cette différence. Elle repensa alors à la manière dont Lucius Malfoy l'abordait, à chaque fois qu'il se rencontraient. Enfin, l'abordait, c'était plus des regards froids, méprisants, et teintés d'un dégoût qui la surprenait à chaque fois. Narcissa Malfoy, sa femme, elle ne la connaissait pas trop. Elle savait ce que tout le monde savait, c'est à dire les potins exposés dans les magazines. Si, elle savait que cette femme était une Black de naissance. Sa sœur, Bellatrix, avait héritée de la folie qui caractérisait cette autre grande famille magique.  
Tous les deux avaient eu un fils, un seul et unique fils. Draco Malfoy, grand blond aux yeux d'acier. Elle connaissait ce regard, elle l'avait de trop nombreuses fois croisées, avant que les insultes ne sortent de son infâme bouche. Cependant, il avait son âge. Ils avaient été à Poudlard ensemble. Ils se connaissaient, pas de la meilleure manière qui soit, mais tout de même.

Et dans ce sens, elle priait. Elle savait que Draco Malfoy, l'unique héritier de cette maison, n'était pas comme les autres. Elle l'avait méprisé pendant des années, avant de comprendre que, peut-être, Draco avait du cœur. Enfin, ce n'était qu'un espoir un peu fou, elle qui voyait le bien en tout le monde, mais cet espoir valait la peine de prier. De toutes façons, il n'y avait pas grand choses d'autres qu'elle aurait pu faire, à cette instant. Harry était défiguré, le manoir était probablement très protégé, et elle était certaine que transplaner était impossible. De même, elle savait qu'aucun des trois ne parlerai. Ainsi, sous haute surveillance, il ne servait à rien de tenter quoi que ce soit. Il fallait attendre d'avoir plus d'informations avant de les analyser et de réfléchir à un plan./p


	2. Chapter 1 - L'arrivée au manoir

Draco Malfoy était le sang-pur par excellence. Il n'aimait pas les autres, et seul son intérêt personnel valait la peine de se battre. Jusqu'à très récemment, cet intérêt, c'était sa famille. Mais c'était fini. Il n'en pouvait plus de se battre pour une cause qui lui paraissait absurde. Bien sûr, plus jeune, il avait écouté son père, et était convaincu qu'il était supérieur aux sangs-de-bourbes. Mais Hermione Granger et son intelligence lui avaient démontré avec une facilité déconcertante que cette prétendue supériorité était fausse. De même, l'inverse était vérifié : certains sangs-purs ne valaient rien.

Sa tante avait ramené la veille une jeune femme, moldue, aux cheveux boublés, bruns, un peu fous. La terreur qu'il avait observé dans son regard, et la folie présente dans celui de Bellatrix l'avait ébranlé. Cette moldue n'avait rien demandé. Elle ne connaissait pas la magie, rien du tout. Elle n'avait commis aucune faute, si l'on considérait avec du recul la vision du Lord. Certes, elle était moldue, mais elle n'avait « volé » aucune magie !

Par la suite, ce qu'avait fait subir sa tante à cette jeune femme était inexplicable. Comment, pourquoi Bellatrix avait-elle fait cela ? Certe, elle approuvait et était en accord avec les valeurs de Voldemort, mais seul la folie pouvait expliquer les hurlements qui avaient retentis, pendant des heures, dans les couloirs froids du manoir.

Il savait que sa tante était redoutablement puissante, et avait un talent tout particulier pour la torture. Sa démence tenait de la sociopathie, et elle prenait plaisir à la souffrance des autres. L'état dans lequel se trouvaient les Longdubats en était une démonstration spectaculaire.

Cette folie, tout le monde pensait que c'était l'héritage des Blacks. Oui, peut-être qu'il y avait un lien, mais chez Bellatrix, c'était le fruit de siècles de mariages consanguins. Les sangs-purs existaient en nombre limité. Les familles n'étaient pas si nombreuses que cela, et au final, tout le monde était cousin avec tout le monde. Il savait que les moldus étudiaient cette science, mais il n'y avait pas besoin d'être expert pour savoir ce qu'était la dégénérescence.

Après tout, les Malfoy, les Black, les Rosiers, les Lestranges, les Prewett, les Greengrass étaient tous cousins connus pour ces mariages qui n'avait pour but que la pureté du sang. Avec ironie, Draco se dit qu'au moins, pour les fêtes familiales, c'était plus pratique. Enfin, comme s'il y avait des fêtes. En tous cas, ce n'était jamais très joyeux.

Depuis ce jour, où la jeune moldue était morte, après d'atroces souffrances, quelque chose avait changé, chez Draco. Si il avait déjà changé d'avis sur les valeurs que son père avait essayé de lui transmettre, il continuait de se battre aux cotés de sa famille. Oui, ses parents étaient mencés par le Lord, tout particulièrement sa mère. Elle était tout pour lui, et il ne pouvait pas se résoudre à la laisser seule. Elle était la seule personne qui était toujours là pour lui, et c'était elle qui avait ouvert les yeux à Draco.

" Mon fils, mon amour. Je sais que tu as grandi. N'essaie pas de dire le contraire, tu as muri, tu as réfléchi. Je sais aussi que tu restes parce que tu as peur pour moi. Et je sais que dehors, il y a cette née-moldue que tu admires. Tu sais que les choses changent. Il paraît que Potter a trouvé quelque chose, et le Lors est très en colère. Ca ne veut dire qu'une chose, et tu le sais très bien : le Lord perd de son pouvoir. Alors promet-moi que tu vas faire attention, à toi, et à elle. Le futur n'est pas de notre côté".

Voilà ce qu'elle lui avait dit, avec tout son cœur et avec en fond sonore les cris de douleurs de la jeune femme, qui se trouvait à l'étage inférieur.

Il l'avait bien compris, que les choses changeaient. Après tout, Voldemort pensait être imbattable, mais il n'avait pas pris en compte l'incroyable intelligence de Granger et le courage de Potter. Weasley, lui, au fond, Draco se demandait toujours ce qu'il apportait au trio. Bref, le fait était qu'ils avaient probablement réussi à atteindre quelque chose, que ça soit une information, ou un objet, ou une personne, parce que le jeune avait rarement vu le Lord aussi en colère. Cette dernière avait rendu Draco heureux, parce qu'elle signifiait qu'Harry Potter avait réussi quelque chose.

Les hurlements étaient insupportables, et les mots de sa mère avaient résonnés plus qu'il ne le pensait. Oui, après tout, sa mère avait survécu à la première guerre, et puis, c'était une serpentarde. Qui plus est, elle était une Black, une vraie, avec un regard fier et une puissance incroyable.

Et puis, si les choses changeaient, et que Voldemort et ses mangemorts perdaient du terrain, il fallait sans aucun doute changer de coté. Draco ne comptait pas finir ses jours dans la sinistre et répugnante prison d'Azkaban - l'idée en elle-même était déjà impossible à supporter, mais voir l'effet qu'avaient eu douze ans d'enfermement sur Sirius Black suffisait à l'en dissuader complètement.

Et puis, au delà de tout ça, il y avait Hermione, la belle et redoutablement intelligente Hermione. Quand ils étaient à Poudlard, il l'avait sous la main. Elle s'était mise en danger plusieurs fois, mais son caractère de feu y jouait pour beaucoup. Mais au moins, elle était là, sous ses yeux, jamais très loin. Depuis qu'elle était partie en cavale, une terreur profonde s'était emparée de lui. Elle était leur seule espoir à tous, dans son esprit tortueux.

Et en plus, il l'aimait. De loin, mais il l'aimait. Et se réveiller chaque jour, en ayant le cœur au bord aux bords des lèvres en pensant à elle, et à tous les risques qu'elle encourait, l'épuisait.

Non, ce n'était plus possible. Il ne pouvait pas la laisser risquer sa vie, dehors. Et puis, il fallait penser au futur. Et en plus, il ne croyait plus à la cause pour laquelle il se battait. A quoi bon ? S'il fallait se battre, il allait le faire, pour elle. Et cette décision n'avait pas tant changé sa vie que ça, jusqu'au jour où elle était arrivée, avec ses acolytes, au manoir.

« Jeune Maître, jeune Maître, s'il vous plait, il faut que vous descendiez. Il se passe quelque chose dans le grand salon. Je vous en prie ! »

* * *

A ce moment-là, je n'ai pas du tout envie de descendre. J'ai une fichu boule au ventre, comme d'habitude, et Merlin, je commençait à peine à croire que la journée allait être calme. Et vue l'état dans lequel se trouve Winky, mon elfe de maison, ce qui se déroule dans le grand salon est l'exacte contraire de « calme ».

« Je ne vais pas descendre juste parce que tu me le demandes, tu sais ? Calme-toi, et explique-toi.

\- Jeune maitre, c'est Greyback et Scabior. Tous les deux, ils sont revenus. Revenus de l'extérieur, et, et.. avec eux, il y a des gens !

\- Qui ?, ma réponse est courte, ma voix un peu paniquée. Et si.. ?

\- Et bien, ils disent qu'il s'agit de Vernon Dudley, Bardy Weasley, et Pénélope Deauclaire.

Je ne lui répond pas. Je sais qu'il y a pas de Bardy Weasley. Putain, je connais ma généalogie ! Il n'y a pas de Bardy Weasley. En bas, ils sont trois, une femme et deux hommes, et l'un d'entre eux est un Weasley. Je panique. Je sais qu'elle est en bas. Evidemment, elle est bien trop intelligente pour révéler son propre nom. Mais un visage comme elle possède, ça ne s'oublie pas. Enfin moi, je ne l'oublie pas. Mais en attendant, je suis comme fou.

J'enrage. Comment les sont-ils retrouvés ici ? C'est surement la faute des deux abrutis qui l'accompagnent. Ma repsiration s'accélère. Je dois les aider. Je sais que Bellatrix va s'occuper d'eux, et mon sang se glace d'un coup. Sur les trois, elle va en torturer un. Ca va faire une semaine qu'elle est ignorée par le Lord, et je suis convaincu qu'elle va se défouler sur l'un des prisonniers. Personne ne lui dira rien : si c'est bien le trio d'or, on la félicitera. Si ce n'est pas eux, personne n'en aura rien à faire. Et puis, ils sont trois, donc les chances d'être choisi par Bella sont hautes. Encore plus haute pour Hermione, parce qu'à la différence des deux, elle est née-moldue. J'arrive à peine à me contenir, mais je dois me calmer. Si je veux aider, je dois rester calme.

Je regarde Winky d'un regard froid. Elle n'est pas liée à notre maison, mais à moi. Je sais qu'elle ne me sera d'aucune aide, parce qu'elle panique facilement, mais elle est loyale.

« Winky, tu as bien fait de me prévenir. Je crois que les personnes en bas sont Harry Potter et ses amis. Je veux que tu ailles chercher Dobby. Avant tout, soit discrète, et dis-lui ce que je viens de t'expliquer. Surtout, pour ta survie et la mienne, ne dis rien à personne d'autre. Si l'on t'interroge, dis que tu dois récupérer un livre m'appartenant. File. »

Elle me regarde avec des grands yeux, et je perçois de la fierté. Elle hoche vigoureusement la tête, et, sans un mot, Winky disparaît.

Je suis désormais seul, calme, et réfléchi. Si je dois agir, j'agirais. Je suis Draco Malfoy, par Merlin ! J'essaie de prendre ce qui me reste de courage, et, d'un air indifférent, je me dirige vers la porte.


	3. Chapter 2 - S'échapper du manoir

Greyback et Scabior avaient raison. Ils avaient mis du temps à comprendre, même après la découverte de l'épée et des coupures de la Gazette. Ces abrutis ne possédaient pas l'once d'un neurone. L'ironie était complète. Elle qui avait tout fait pour éviter les mangemorts, qui avait éloigné les garçons de tout en les amenant dans la forêt de Dean. Elle avait défiguré Harry, et Ron était un sang-pur. Et pourtant, c'était son visage à elle, née-moldue, sang-de-bourbe, qui avait permis aux traqueurs de les identifier.

La manière dont Greyback la regardait lui donnait envie de vomir. Son regard vicieux, plein d'envies malsaines, la détaillait. La jeune femme était terrorisée. Elle savait ce que Greyback faisait aux filles comme elle, et elle n'avait clairement pas envie de vivre cet enfer. Plutôt mourir.

Quand ils prirent la décision de ne pas aller au Ministère, Hermione su que les choses étaient vraiment mal parties. Elle connaissait les lieux, les passages du Ministère, et s'échapper aurait été plus facile. Fuir d'un lieu inconnu était fichtrement plus complexe.

Une fois qu'ils eurent transplané, ils se retrouvèrent face à un portail en fer forgé, début d'une longue allée. Hermione ne reconnu pas les lieux immédiatement, mais elle savait qu'une telle demeure appartenait à une grande famille de sangs-purs. Les volatiles blancs lui donnèrent un précieux indice. Elle avait entendu Blaise Zabini parler de ces paons albinos, et les diverses informations qu'elle avait firent d'un coup sens. C'était le manoir des Malfoys.

Ce fut Narcissa Malfoy qui ouvrit la porte, ce qui confirma ce qu'elle pensait. Cependant, Hermione fut surprise. N'y avait-il pas un majordome ? Un elfe ? Ou peut être la rumeur était-elle vrai, la famille Malfoy était en disgrâce !

Elle essaya de supprimer ces pensées parasites. Par Merlin, ce n'était pas le moment de réfléchir à ces absurdités. Il y avait d'autres choses à penser. S'échapper, par exemple. Une fois arrivés dans le grand salon, tout le monde donnait son avis. Et il y en avait, du monde ! Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, Greyback et les autres rafleurs, et Bellatrix Lestrange. Et puis, Draco était arrivé.

Elle avait peut être un peu honte, mais elle l'observait. Après tout, Ginny et elle avaient toujours été d'accord sur ce point : Draco Malfoy, aussi détestable soit-il, était bel homme. Il avait changé, depuis la dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu. Il avait grandi, ses épaules étaient peut être plus larges, également. Mais son visage portait les marques d'une grande fatigue, et il semblait avoir minci. Ses parents le pressait de reconnaître Harry. Il ne répondait pas, éludant le plus possible ses réponses. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il les reconnaissait. Elle avait croisé sont regard, et perçu sa prétendue indifférence. Il les avait reconnu, et pourtant, il ne disait rien. L'espoir était en train de renaître. Si Malfoy fils tentait de ne pas répondre, c'est qu'il était de leur côté. Et franchement, se retrouver dans la demeure qui abritait Voldemort était une situation tellement infernale que la moindre aide pouvait être utile.

C'est au moment où elle croisa le regard de Drago Malfoy qu'elle compris. Il était de leur coté. Mais il y a bien une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas : la colère et la profonde indignation qui étaient dans ses yeux. Elle essayait de lui faire comprendre, à travers son regard, qu'elle-même avait compris. Que l'Ordre ne le rejetterait pas, au contraire. Qu'elle lui pardonnait, tout. Que cette animosité qu'ils avaient l'un envers l'autre à Poudlard n'était rien face à ce qu'ils traversaient maintenant. L'extérieur n'avait aucune importance. Dans cette pièce froide, toute sa concentration était dirigée vers Draco Malfoy, leur seul espoir.

Entre Bellatrix Lestrange, Narcissa et Lucius Malfoy, les chances de s'échapper étaient minces, sans aide. Et puis, c'était sans compter Greyback. Hermione savait qu'à la moindre occasion, il chercherait à la récupérer. Dieu sait alors ce qu'il se passerait, et ce qu'elle deviendrait. Elle refusait cette idée abjecte. Son esprit était impénétrable, elle ne parlerait jamais. Mais elle était terrorisée à l'idée des violences physiques, voir sexuelles, qu'elle pouvait subir. Greyback était sauvage. Sans cœur.

Elle était perdue dans sa contemplation, jusqu'au moment où la panique apparu dans le regard de Malfoy. Il était furieux, plus qu'elle ne l'avait jamais vu. Il tourna la tête, et elle repris contact avec l'extérieur.

Non ! S'écriait Ron. Prenez-moi à sa place, gardez-moi si vous voulez !

Elle compris en l'espace d'une seconde. Elle avait été choisie. Ils allaient tenter de la faire parler, et pour cela, elle allait très probablement être torturée. Elle était déjà tellement épuisée, après tous ces jours à chercher les Horcruxes, et puis elle avait faim, et sentait le froid la gagner. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre. Pas maintenant, plus tard, elle pourrait craquer. Mais à cet instant précis, elle ne devait donner que son courage, l'intégralité de ses forces, pour faire face à ce qui l'attendait. Elle prit une grande respiration, puis tourna son regard vers Bellatrix.

Cette dernière l'attrapa par les cheveux, puis la tira jusqu'au centre de la pièce. Elle vit les autres prisonniers partir, puis son regard se fixa de nouveau sur Malfoy. Draco. Il était la seule chose qui pouvait lui apporter du réconfort. Elle le connaissait, lui et ses insultes. Et lui avait fait connaissance avec son poing, en troisième année. Ce souvenir la fit sourire, d'un mouvement de lèvres léger, presque fantomatique. Elle entendait Ron hurler son nom, et soudain, la douleur l'envahie.

Elle tenta de résister, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde.

Elle entendait un hurlement. C'était le sien. Elle ne sentait plus les différentes parties de son corps, juste de la douleur, partout, tout le temps. Puis d'un coup, plus rien. Elle entendait un bourdonnement persistant, et la voix de Bellatrix Lestrange. Cette femme était folle. Folle à lier.

Elle recommença à hurler. La douleur était inhumaine « Je vais mourir ». « Je vais mourir ». « Je vais mourir ». Voilà la seule chose qu'Hermione avait dans son esprit. Pensée obsédante, annihilant toute logique.

Mais Hermione Granger n'était pas la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge pour rien. La douleur s'arrêta une nouvelle fois. Son esprit repris le dessus. Elle savait qu'elle devait oublier son corps. Elle devait se concentrer sur la logique. Elle entendit de nouveau cette détestable femme lui parler. Elle lui posait une question. L'épée ? Comme si elle allait parler. Elle répondit, en mentant.

« Nous l'avons trouvée... nous l'avons trouvée... S'IL VOUS PLAIT ! »

Et manifestement, Bellatrix Lestrange ne croyait pas Hermione. Mais elle continuait, et questionnait sans interruption Hermione sur cette épée. Et par ces questions, pensa Hermione, elle se trahissait sans même en avoir conscience. Cet objet avait une telle importantce que Bellatrix ne voulait pas que Voldemort soit mis au courant. Oui, définitivement, l'épée était importante.

Entre deux doloris, Hermione arrivait à réfléchir, mais ses forces la quittait peu à peu. Elle avait tellement mal à la tête, et, comme les répliques d'un tremblement de terre, la douleur continuait, même quand le sort était levé. Son corps était immobile, contorsionné après les convulsions. Elle sentait que ses muscles ne supporteraient pas le moindre mouvement.

Mais globalement, elle espérait juste que les choses allaient vite finir. Comme l'intégralité du monde sorcier, elle savait ce dont était capable Bellatrix Lestrange. Certes, elle était folle, mais les Black n'était pas uniquement connus pour cette insanité. Ils étaient tous de très puissants sorciers. Les Londubat étaient des témoins de la première guerre. Hermione ne voulait pas finir comme cela, mais elle sentait que son esprit commencait à la trahir. Vite, les choses devaient vite se finir. C'est à ce moment-là qu'elle vit la mangemorte saisir une dague. Ca y'est, les suprématistes passaient aux méthodes moldues. L'idée était tellement ironique. Plus rien n'avait de sens, cette guerre, leurs théories stupides, et la douleur qu'elle ressentait, non, décidément, rien n'avait de sens. A ce moment précis, le monde lui paraissait tellement aliéné que rien, hormis la mort, ne semblait logique.

* * *

Draco, pendant ce temps, était hors de lui. Il connaissait la puissance des Doloris de sa tante, lui-même étant passé sous la baguette de cette fanatique. Qu'Hermione subisse une telle douleur le rendait fou. Lui, il s'était habitué. Enfin, Bella avait souhaité que son neveu s'habitue. Il savait pertinemment que la Princesse des Gryffondor souhaitait mourir. N'importe qui l'aurait voulu. Mais lui espérait qu'elle allait tenir. Elle le devait. Il pouvait les aider, mais elle devait continuer à tenir. Il pensait tellement fort à elle. La femme qu'il aimait se faisait torturer sous ses yeux, et lui était impuissant.

Impuissant ? Non. Il souvint brusquement qu'il avait demandé à Wendy d'aller chercher Dobby. Aveuglé par son écœurement, presque fou à lier, il en avait oublié les autres prisonniers. Tout le monde était concentré sur Hermione, mais il vit la porte qui menait aux cachots entrebâillée. Cette dernière semblait bouger... Dobby ! Discrètement, il se dirigea vers les escaliers, et un dernier regard vers le grand salon lui assura que personne ne faisait attention à lui. C'était risqué, mais la situation était critique. Il fallait passer à l'action. Un sortilège de désillusion plus tard, il passa la porte, descendit les escaliers, et Dobby était là, avec les prisonniers.

Reculez-vous. Alignez-vous contre le mur du fond. Ne tentez rien, ou je vous tue !

Malfoy, répondit Potter, qu'est ce que tu fais là ?

Ecoute Potter, j'en ai pas grand chose à faire de toi. Le problème, c'est qu'apparemment, tu es le seul à pouvoir nous sortir de cette situation merdique. Dobby, tu vas récupérer les autres et les mettre en lieu sur. Ecoute, je ne veux même pas savoir où. Démerde-toi, et reviens chercher Potter, Weasley, Gripsec et Hermione.

Dobby hochait vigoureusement la tête, puis attrapa les mains de Loufoca et de son père, de Dean, et disparu avec eux. Restaient Draco, Potter, et ce satané Weasley.

Pourquoi tu fais ça, Malfoy ? Pourquoi est-ce que tu nous aides, sale mangemort ? Weasley était tellement stupide.

Certainement pas pour toi. Putain ! On s'en fou de mes raisons. Vous devez remonter et sauver Hermione. Dobby devrait être revenu, d'ici là. Grouillez-vous. Et Potter, démerde-toi pour me désarmer.

Il se rendit compte de son erreur au regard de Potter. Putain. Il l'avait appelée Hermione. Ca n'avait pas d'importance, Potter et Weasley était trop peu intelligents pour s'en souvenir. Il détourna le regard, remonta les escaliers, enleva le sortilège de désillusion. Personne ne leva le regard. Seule Hermione aperçue de son retour. Elle le fixait, l'espoir mêlé à la douleur dans son regard. Si seulement Bellatrix pouvait arrêter. Elle était agenouillée, son visage tout proche de celui d'Hermione. Et elle semblait avoir une dague en main.

Elle se désintéressa d'Hermione, et se tourna vers Gripsec, et l'interrogea sur l'épée. Putain, l'épée devait être sacrément importante pour qu'elle refuse d'appeler le seigneur des Ténèbres tout en torturant pour l'objet. Bellatrix devait avoir fait une erreur. Il savait qu'Hermione pensait à la même chose. Enfin, il espérait que la jeune femme soit encore en mesure de comprendre. Il aurait tellement voulu la prendre dans ses bras.

Il voyait ses propres mains trembler, et être face à elle, dans ces circonstances, faisait battre son cœur beaucoup trop vite. Sa vision était presque trouble, et la rage en lui brouillait ses pensées. Il aurait tant aimé s'interposer. Jouer au héro, stopper Bellatrix. Lui dire d'arrêter ses actes ignobles, que tout cela ne servait à rien, que Voldemort avait tout faux, parce que de toutes manières, pureté du sang ou non, Hermione Granger serait toujours la plus incroyable et spectaculaire sorcière qu'il ai jamais connu. Il avait envie de pleurer de rage.

Ecoeuré, il se demandait si, un jour, elle lui pardonnerait. Encore faudrait-il qu'ils survivent tous les deux assez longtemps, pour qu'il puisse lui expliquer tout ça. S'interposer n'aurait servi à rien. Ils seraient probablement morts tous les deux. Un Roméo et Juliette des temps modernes, tuée par une fanatique amoureuse d'un monstre. La frustration qu'il ressentait était violente. Cette guerre ne valait rien, ne menait à rien, et les fous qui suivaient Voldemort pour ses idées se faisaient leurrer. L'homme qui prônait la suprématie des sangs-purs n'était qu'un sang-mêlé, bâtard, issu d'une union fausse, d'un homme manipulée par une folle. Quelle putain d'ironie.

C'est à ce moment précis qu'Harry et Ron sortirent des cachots. Ron hurlait, désarma Bellatrix, tandis que cette dernière tenait Hermione, dague sur la gorge. Draco était livide. Il jeta un coup d'œil à Potter, qui le désarma rapidement. Comment avaient-ils pu en arriver là. Il tremblait, la peau blême, la voix coincée dans la gorge. Les sorts commencèrent à fuser, et Draco que la jeune femme dans les bras de Bellatrix ne tenait pas debout par elle-même. Hermione s'était évanouie, mais ça, l'homme qui l'aimait ne le savait pas. La panique glaçait son sang, lui qui imaginait le pire. Non, ce n'était pas possible. Pas putain de possible. Non. Tout se passait très vite, et pourtant, le monde autour de lui ne tournait plus qu'au ralenti. Non. Il vit Dobby, du coin de l'œil, mais son regard était fixé sur Hermione. Rien d'autre n'avait d'importance, dans ce monde. Rien !

Lui qui était déjà dans un tel état de rage, ses limites furent atteintes quand Bellatrix suggéra que Greyback s'occupe d'Hermione. Non, inimaginable. Il devait arrêter ça, à tout prix. La mort ne l'inquiétait même plus. Greyback ne toucherait pas à Hermione. La colère, la rage qu'il ressentait lui piquait la peau. Il leva le regard au dessus de Bellatrix, qui tenait encore celle qu'il aimait, et aperçu le lustre. Il concentra toute ses forces sur la vieille chaîne qui tenait l'immense chandelier, et brusquement, tout céda. Le lustre s'explosa sur le sol, en des milliers de débris. Hermione, qui s'était réveillée à cause du bruit, parvint à s'échapper et se dirigea vers Ron. Dobby les attrapa, Harry, Ron, Gripsec et Hermione, et transplana.

Il était de nouveau seul, et il se mit à espérer très fort que tout ça ne lui retomberait pas dessus.

* * *

**Merci à vous de me suivre et de me lire! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, je prend tous les conseils possibles!**

**Gros bisous!**

**Mathilde**


	4. Chapter 3 - Le retour au calme

Les hurlements de Bellatrix Lestranges s'arrêtèrent d'un seul coup. Hermione n'entendait plus que le vent qui lui soufflait dans les cheveux, et le bruit des vagues qui s'écrasaient sur la plage. Le sol, rocheux, n'était pas du tout confortable. Elle souffrait terriblement. La jeune femme essaya de se lever, mais ses muscles protestaient à chaque mouvement. Tant bien que mal, elle réussi à se mettre à genoux. Son regard se porta alors sur ce qui l'entourait.

Ils avaient réussi à atteindre la chaumière aux coquillages. Hermione était un peu perdue, la douleur annihilait en partie ses sens, et tout lui semblait flou. Mais elle entendait Harry, de plus en plus nettement. Sa voix semblait paniquée, ce qui la réveilla un peu plus. Il ne cessait de répéter le nom de Dobby, comme une litanie. Une tâche sombre s'élargissait sur le petit corps de celui qui les avait sauvés.

Elle vit Ron arriver près d'elle. Il lui tendit les bras, pour l'aider à se relever. Ses jambes tremblaient tellement qu'elle ne tenait pas debout. Ron lui passa un bras autour de la taille, et elle s'appuya sur lui.

En voyant Harry, penché sur le corps de l'elfe sans qui ils seraient encore tous dans l'enfer du manoir Malfoy, elle compris en un instant qu'il y avait un problème. La réaction d'Harry était un très mauvais signe. Elle avait le cœur au bord des lèvres. Elle redoutait cet instant depuis le début de leur cavale. Un de leur compagnon de toujours venait de mourir, sous leurs yeux, et en les sauvant. Cette guerre était tellement injuste. Tellement compliquée. Faire face devenait de plus en plus dur, et pendant ce temps, Voldemort gagnait du terrain.

Les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux. C'est Ron qui la coupa de ses sombres pensées.

\- Hermione, rentrons, tu as besoin de soins. S'il te plaît.

\- Je… Ron. J'arrive, j'arrive.

Sa voix était rauque, enrayée par les trop nombreux cris qu'elle avait poussés auparavant. Tous deux se dirigèrent vers la chaumière. Sur leur chemin, ils croisèrent Bill et Fleur, qui avaient un air affolé et leurs baguettes à la main. Ron pris les devants, et expliqua à Fleur la situation.

\- On était prisonnier au manoir des Malfoy. Harry et les autres sont sur la plage. Je ramène Hermione à l'intérieur.

\- Bien sûr, bien sûr! J'arrive tout de suite.

Quelques heures plus tard, las de tout, Hermione était allongée dans une chambre. Fleur avait eu la bonté de lui prêter des vêtements, et de l'aider à se changer, après un bain. Elles avaient été obligées de changer l'eau, deux fois, car celle-ci était devenue tellement sale, teintée d'une couleur entre le brun et le rouge, entre la terre, la crasse et le sang.

Les potions qu'elle avait bues commençaient à faire effet, et la douleur disparaissait peu à peu. Ce qui la traumatisait vraiment, c'était son avant-bras. Elle avait encore mal, et elle savait que la dague que Bellatrix avait utilisée devait être spéciale. La mangemorte n'aurait jamais utilisé un simple objet, moldu qui plus est. La cicatrice était encore présente, rougeoyante, malgré les potions et crèmes que Fleur lui avait passées. Hermione commençait à penser que jamais cette marque ne disparaîtrait. Seul le temps lui dirait.

Le silence qui l'entourait était écrasant. Elle savait que Harry et Ron étaient en train de creuser un trou, près de plage. Ce trou, ça allait être la tombe de Dobby. Harry avait souhaité qu'on lui rende les hommages qui lui étaient dus, et ainsi, son enterrement allait être réalisé dans les règles. La cérémonie allait bientôt débuter, et la jeune femme voulait se trouver avec les autres, en bas, dehors, pour rendre hommage à celui qui les avait sauvés.

Harry était monté lui parler, quand elle s'était rhabillée. Il avait demandé à lui parler, plus tard, mais il fallait que cette discussion ai lieu. Manifestement, c'était assez important. Maintenant au calme, et loin de toute violence, Hermione arrivait mieux à réfléchir. Et par Merlin, sont esprit était plein de diverses réflexions.

La première concernait l'épée. Comment se faisait-il que Bellatrix Lestrange soit la propriétaire ? Certes, ils avaient déjà appris que l'épée avait le pouvoir de détruire les horcruxes, mais la réaction qu'avait eu Bellatrix impliquait autre chose. Cependant, la question demeurait : comment cette épée était apparue ? Hermione s'était déjà posé la question, mais la réponse lui manquait encore.

La deuxième réflexion qu'Hermione se faisait portait sur le fait que Bellatrix pensait qu'ils étaient entrés dans son coffre. Il devait s'y trouver un objet de la plus grande importance, pour qu'elle panique à ce point. Quelque chose d'autre que l'épée, qui appartenait à Lord Voldemort et que sa fidèle devait conserver en sécurité. C'était la seule raison qu'Hermione voyait, à ce moment. Oui, après tout, une arme ou un objet de grande valeur aurait pu être confié à Bellatrix. Un horcruxe ? Peut-être. Rien n'était certain et tout était possible. C'était une mangemorte de la première heure, fanatique, et probablement amoureuse de Voldemort. Et il était également logique qu'elle panique à l'idée que le trio ai pu voler cet objet. Et alors, il fallait à tout prix cacher son échec à son Maître. Tout cela était probable, mais il fallait maintenant exposer sa théorie aux garçons.

La dernière chose à laquelle pensait Hermione, c'était Malfoy. Elle qui trouvait habituellement des réponses plutôt rapidement, son esprit n'arrivait à aucune solution plausible. Il avait fait semblant de ne pas les reconnaître. Hermione savait pertinemment qu'il les avait reconnus, parce que Ron était si unique, avec ses cheveux, que n'importe qui l'ayant cotoyé, même peu de temps, l'aurait identifié. Et puis, il connaissait Hermione. Il savait à quoi elle ressemblait. Par Merlin, il arrivait à la reconnaître de dos ! De nombreuses fois, à Poudlard, il l'avait insulté, de loin, quand il se trouvait derrière elle.

Il avait menti à sa propre famille. Certes, une famille de mangemorts, mais sa famille quand même. Elle devait en discuter avec les garçons. Elle devait prévenir l'Ordre du Phoenix. Severus Rogue était un espion, elle le savait, tout l'ordre le savait. Après tout, les jumeaux ne se faisaient pas prier, quand il s'agissait d'aller espionner les réunions secrètes. Et puis, elle avait croisé son professeur de potion dans les lugubres couloirs du 12 square Grimmaurd. Il devait être mis au courant. C'était primordial. Elle faisait partie des rares à savoir que Rogue était son parrain. Elle l'avait entendu parler avec Sirius. Bon, « parler » était un grand mot, chacune de leur discussion se terminant par des éclats de voix. Bref, il était peut être encore temps de convaincre Malfoy de les rejoindre.

Elle était surprise de le voir rester. Il l'avait regardé souffrir, un air possédé sur le visage. Il semblait tellement perturbé, enragé même, parfois. Ses souvenirs étaient flous, mais elle était surprise du regard fou de douleurs qu'il lui portait. Ses pensées dérivèrent, et elle se demanda si Malfoy avait eu une enfance heureuse. Certes, la demeure était superbe, et Hermione aurait adoré la visiter et l'étudier, dans d'autres circonstances, mais tout était si lugubre ! Etait-ce la bâtisse en elle-même, ou la magie noire qui régnait sur les lieux ? En tout cas, c'était un repère de mangemorts, et elle espérait ne jamais y remettre les pieds.

Elle reconnu les pas lourds de Ron, qui montait les escaliers, suivis de ceux de Fleurs, plus légers. Il toqua à la porte.

\- Hermione, c'est l'heure. Harry veut enterrer Dobby maintenant. Tu veux venir ?

\- Bien sur que je vais venir, Ron. Juste, Fleur, est-ce que tu aurais quelque chose de chaud que je puisse mettre ? Je n'arrive pas à me réchauffer, alors dehors...

\- Oui, oui, Hermione. Je vais chercher une robe de chambre. Je reviens.

La robe de chambre enfilée, Fleur et Ron l'aidèrent à descendre. Ils se dirigèrent tous les trois vers la plage, où Harry souhaitait enterrer Dobby. La cérémonie était émouvante, et l'inscription sur la pierre tombale eut l'effet d'un électrochoc sur Hermione. Voilà pourquoi elle était là, à se battre. Pour la liberté de tous, pour l'égalité. Parce que personne ne valait plus qu'un autre, et que chacun avait le droit dans le respect et la dignité. Et elle allait continuer. Pour la liberté de tous.

Pendant quelques jours, Harry l'ignorait délibérément. Elle savait qu'il s'en voulait, pour la mort de Dobby, et pour ce qu'elle avait vécue. Hermione trouvait cela ridicule. Cette guerre n'était là à cause d'Harry, mais à cause de Voldemort. Certes, être l'amie d'Harry Potter faisait d'elle une cible privilégiée, mais elle l'avait suivi de son plein gré. Personne ne l'avait forcée à être là.

Elle voulait parler aux garçons. Ils devaient lui expliquer ce qu'il s'était passé en bas, dans les cachots, et elle devait leur exposer sa théorie. Enfin, ses théories.

Elle réussit finalement à parler à Harry, un soir, après qu'elle l'ai attendu devant la porte de la salle bain, pendant qu'il prenait sa douche. Et il était clair qu'Hermione n'avait pas du tout aimé la manière dont il l'avait évitée toutes ces longues journées.

\- Hermione ! Tu m'as fait peur !

\- Ah bon ? Moi, je te fais peur ?

\- Et bien... Ecoute, je vais me coucher. A demain ?

Son air hésitant n'aidait en rien à calmer Hermione. Ils devaient parler, ce n'était plus possible. Il fallait avancer, progresser. Ils stagnaient, et les possibilités étaient réduites. Il fallait savoir ce qu'il se trouvait dans le coffre des Lestranges. C'était si facile à dire, mais tellement plus compliqué à planifier ! Tellement d'obstacles, et si peu de marge de manœuvre !

\- Non, Harry. On doit parler. Le plus vite possible!

\- Hermione... Je sais. Je suis désolé, je t'ai évité un peu, j'avoue.

\- Je peux comprendre, tu sais ?

\- Oui, oui, je sais. Mais, après ce qu'il s'est passé, j'ai pas envie de te brusquer.

\- Me brusquer ? Sérieusement ? Par Merlin ! Je ne suis pas en sucre ! Ecoute, essaie de ne pas y penser. On a autre chose à faire.

\- J'en suis conscient, mais j'arrive pas à l'oublier ! Je te promet d'essayer, ok ?

\- Ça me va, pour l'instant. Et, j'ai quelque chose à te dire. J'ai trouvé des cheveux sur mes vêtements. Ils sont dans une fiole, dans mon sac. Ils sont à Bellatrix, bouclés et noirs. J'ai préféré les garder, ça peut toujours être utile.

\- T'as bien fait. Très bonne idée. Comme toujours, non ?

\- Exactement Harry. Comme d'habitude. Je suis Hermione Granger, après tout, non ?

Elle riait doucement. Il savait qu'elle était ironique. Ensemble, ils s'amusaient de la réputation qu'elle avait, «_ la sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge_ ». Quand ils étaient encore à Poudlard, pour la flatter, Harry et Ron disaient souvent qu'elle était la sorcière la plus intelligente qu'ils aient jamais rencontrée, peu importe l'âge. Elle était consciente qu'ils en rajoutaient, pour lui faire plaisir, et souvent lorsqu'ils avaient besoin d'aide. C'était une période d'innocence, remplie de petits plaisirs de la vie. Les bon repas, l'odeur des draps propres, les soirées entre filles, les dimanches après-midi dans le parc, le goût douteux des cookies d'Hagrid, tous ces petits bonheurs resteraient des souvenirs incroyables.


	5. Chapter 4 - Quand la bataille se prépare

Harry lui expliqua longtemps ce qu'il s'était passé, en bas, sous le grand salon des Malfoy. Il savait qu'Hermione voulait connaître tous les détails, mais lui-même avait du mal à se souvenir de ces moments incroyablement violents ; il y avait eu tellement d'adrénaline.

\- Il est descendu, et il s'est mis à nous parler. Il voulait que Dobby emmène les autres en lieux surs, mais il n'a pas dit où. C'est Ron qui a dit à Dobby que la chaumière aux coquillages était protégée.

\- Arrête avec tes ils! Ca me rend dingue! Précise! Malfoy vous a parlé, qu'a-t'il dit exactement?

\- Il nous a demandé de nous aligner contre le mur du fond. On l'a fait.

Ron le reprit.

\- Il nous a menacé de nous tuer si on lui obéissait pas. Donc, on l'a fait.

\- Oui, comme dit Ron. Après, je crois que je lui ai demandé ce qu'il faisait là. Et il m'a globalement répondu d'aller me faire voir. C'est là qu'il a demandé à Dobby de s'occuper des autres prisonniers. Il les a fait disparaître avec lui, et après...

\- Après il nous a libérés! Je comprend pas. Il a vraiment un problème.

Ron souffla un grand coup. Hermione, elle, le regardait avec des grands yeux.

\- Comment ça, il a un problème ? Il nous a aidé à nous enfuir! Par Merlin, si nous apporter son aide, c'est avoir un problème, et bien je rend les armes! Est-ce qu'il a donné ses raisons, au moins? Elle regarda Harry.

\- On parle de Malfoy, 'Mione. Il est pire que Dumbledore. Il a dit, je crois, que ses raisons n'avaient pas d'importance.

\- Oui… C'est étrange. Mais positif. Si il nous a aidé, c'est qu'il se passe quelque chose dans son esprit!

\- Ou alors il a juste découvert qu'il avait un coeur!

Le regard noir qu'Hermione lui adressa suffit à Ron pour le rendre de nouveau sérieux.

\- Je rigole. Un peu d'humour, ça fait pas de mal, surtout en ce moment. Bref, je suis d'accord, c'est surprenant, mais bien. Dans tous les cas, faut pas non plus lui donner toute notre confiance juste parce qu'il nous a aidé une fois!

\- Je suis d'accord avec Ron, Mione. Et puis, c'est Malfoy. Peut-être qu'il sent le vent tourner, et qu'il veut se retrouver du côté des vainqueurs. Son geste, c'est peut-être juste sa manière de s'assurer que, si par chance nous gagnons cette guerre, il évite Azkaban.

\- Oui.. Vos raisonnements ne sont pas complètement à côté de la plaque, pour une fois.

Un sourire sur les lèvres, Hermione savourait pleinement cette liberté, acquise étrangement grâce à son pire ennemi de jeunesse. Elle se souvint des regards qu'il lui jetait. De ses yeux, rempli de tristesse, de rage, presque de folie. Il la fixait comme s'il n'y avait plus qu'elle au monde.

Elle était certaine d'avoir raison, que Draco Malfoy était de leur côté, et elle savait qu'elle aurait dû insister auprès des garçons. Mais tous ces regards, justement, la touchaient plus qu'elle ne l'avait prévu, et elle ne voulait pas que les garçons l'apprennent. C'était son jardin secret. Et puis, ils auraient rigolé d'elle, et si par malheur, Malfoy retournait de nouveau sa veste, elle préférait faire seule le deuil de ses espoirs. Harry la coupa dans ses pensées.

\- Par contre, il a dit quelque chose que je ne comprend pas.

\- Quoi ?

\- Il m'a demandé de le désarmer. Je ne comprend pas.

\- Tu es sérieux Harry? Il fallait le dire dès le début!

\- Je pensais pas que c'était important ?

Hermione souffla. Vraiment? Malfoy était une énigme. Le désarmer… Par définition, lui enlever son arme, ici, sa baguette. Encore une histoire de baguette. Quelle était la baguette de Malfoy? Elle n'y avait jamais fait attention, et regrettait maintenant amèrement cet oubli. La sorcière la plus intelligente de son âge? Pacotille.

\- Harry, comment était la baguette de Malfoy?

\- Je ne sais pas, quelle question!

\- Et bien, une très importante question! Pendant des semaines tu m'embête avec les reliques de la mort et la baguette de sureau, et là, un supposé ennemi te demande de le désarmer, mais tu ne fais pas attention à sa baguette! Vraiment! Incroyable!

\- Désolé… ? De toutes façons, c'est une des trois baguettes que nous avons récupérées. On demandera à Ollivander.

\- Peu importe. La question la plus importante, c'est l'épée. La réaction de Bellatrix Lestrange quand elle a vu l'épée, c'était de la panique. Il y a quelque chose.

Harry la coupa, un air déterminé sur le visage.

\- Nous allons tenter d'entrer dans le coffre des Lestranges. Pour cela, on doit parler à Gripsec.

Hermione et Ron avait des grands yeux, étonnés. Elle avait eu cette idée, mais c'était utopique. C'était de la folie. Gringotts était surprotégé, et il était notoire que les gobelins étaient des êtres secrets et particuliers, et s'aventurer dans la banque sorcière était risqué, très risqué. Qui plus est, ils étaient tous les trois recherchés, ce qui ne facilitait pas les choses.

Le lendemain, ils avaient discuté avec Gripsec. Ce dernier était réticent, et le trio avait senti que leurs demandes étaient sensibles. Le tension entre les sorciers et les gobelins durait depuis tant d'années, et cette fichue guerre n'arrangeait rien. De toutes façons, ils ne pouvaient rien faire de plus, à l'heure actuelle.

Ils avaient aussi longuement parlé avec Ollivander. Harry était fixé sur les différentes manières de devenir propriétaire. Les connexions entre baguettes étaient si compliquées, il fallait être sûr.

Voldemort et lui possédaient deux baguettes jumelles. Elle s'étaient connectées, une fois. Harry savait qu'il y avait un risque que cela recommence. De même, la baguette d'Harry avait brisée celle que le mage noir avait empruntée. Tout s'était accéléré lorsque le sujet de la baguette de sureau avait été amené sur la table. Le seigneur des ténèbres cherchait une baguette plus puissante, capable de vaincre celle d'Harry. Et Voldemort restant Voldemort, seule la plus puissante des baguettes pouvait lui convenir.

Hermione était surprise à l'idée qu'une telle baguette puisse exister, et qu'Ollivander, expert en titre, soit convaincu que cette dernière était bien réelle, la perturbait. Maintenant, Voldemort le savait, et les choses s'annonçaient mal. Les discussions continuèrent plusieurs semaines. Il était difficile de convaincre Gripsec de les aider, mais ils arrivaient à gagner du terrain. Les différentes unes des journaux annonçaient chaque jour de nouveaux massacres, et, si ces nouvelles affectaient tout le monde, le gobelin acceptait peu à peu qu'il allait devoir aller au-delà de ses croyances, s'il voulait s'en sortir vivant.

Ils avaient décidé d'un plan. Ce n'était que le début, il y a avait beaucoup de risques, mais il était impossible de ne pas en prendre. Ils allaient utiliser les cheveux de Bellatrix, récupérés par Hermione. Elle avait commencé à fabriquer du polynectar. Avec ça, ils allaient changer d'identité, et ils entreraient dans Gringotts. Facile à dire, et si difficile à faire. Mais il fallait prendre le risque, tenter, et essayer.

Draco, lui, était dans un autre état d'esprit. Bellatrix avait été folle de rage. Peut être avait-elle deviné qu'il avait aidé les prisonniers. Il n'en savait rien. Ici, tout était fait de non-dits, de secrets, de choses cachées. Savoir, c'était le pouvoir. Ainsi, il fallait en dire le moins possible. Et c'est dans cette tension permanente qu'évoluait Draco.

Cette ambiance était d'autant plus pesante pour Draco, qui calculait chacun de ses mouvements. Il savait qu'après ce qu'il avait fait, aucune erreur n'était possible. Le moindre pas de côté et Voldemort fouillerait son esprit. Il ignorait ce qu'il s'était déroulé au Manoir. Bellatrix n'était peut-être pas si folle que ça ; elle n'avait rien dit au Lord. Personne n'avait rien dit, parce qu'ils savaient tous ce qu'ils risquaient si le mage noir apprenait qu'Harry Potter et ses acolytes avaient été fait prisonniers.

Draco était tellement tendu. Il allait bientôt retourner à Poudlard. Avec le Lord qui séjournait dans le manoir familial, le nouveau directeur qui était son parrain, et son statut de mangemort, le jeune homme avait hérité de certains privilèges, dont celui de pouvoir quitter Poudlard comme il le souhaitait. Il avait hâte d'y retourner. Certes, l'école était infestée de mangemorts, mais Draco était le prince de Serpentard. Il ne risquait pas grand chose, et connaissait suffisamment le château pour trouver des endroits calmes. C'était dans ces moments-là, quand il s'échappait, qu'il s'autorisait à penser à Hermione.

Ses hurlements résonnaient encore dans son esprit. Il n'arrivait pas à oublier, et au fond, il savait qu'il ne le voulait pas. Il l'avait laissée souffrir, et pour le restant de ces jours, il s'en souviendrait. C'est une putain de punition auto-infligée. Il espérait qu'un jour, il pourrait s'expliquer. Lui dire, à elle, combien il regrettait, combien il l'aimait, et combien il aurait souhaité que les choses se déroulent autrement. Il lui aurait aussi expliqué qu'il n'attendait rien, que la savoir vivante et heureuse lui suffisait. Il se mit soudainement à rire, un rictus amère aux lèvres. Blaise l'aurait traité de victime. Oui, Draco Malfoy avait une tendance à se sacrifier, mais uniquement pour elle.

Il observa du mouvement, par la fenêtre. Des dizaines de mangemorts qui transplanaient, en dehors des portes, et tous se dirigeaient hâtivement vers l'entrée du Manoir. Il se dirigea vers la porte de sa chambre, l'entrouvrit, et entendit des éclats de voix. Que se passait-il encore ? Un frisson lui parcouru le dos. Par pitié, tout, mais pas elle. Tout, mais pas elle. Il se mit à prier les Dieux qu'il connaissait. Toutes ces voix semblaient inquiètes. Il hésita, puis se décida à descendre.

Ses jambes étaient lourdes, sa respiration laborieuse. Il devait se contenir. Il était Draco Malfoy, prince des Serpentards, héritier d'une des plus grandes familles sorcière. Il allait se battre, pour elle.

Arrivé au rez-de-chaussé, tout devînt plus clair. Le trio d'or avait braqué Gringotts. Incroyable mais vrai. Ils étaient fou. Le plan semblait fou, mais tenait debout. Il savait qu'Hermione en était probablement à l'origine, et il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être fier d'elle. C'était incroyablement risqué, mais tellement osé ! Il avait toujours su qu'elle était passionnée, parfois déraisonnable, mais il ignorait, jusque là, qu'elle aurait eu ce culot. Et pour ça, il l'admirait. Entrer dans Gringotts en étant recherchée, et en s'étant transformée en Bellatrix ! Quelle idée folle, et pourtant, magnifique. La véritable Bellatrix était dans un état de folie qui dépassait l'entendement. Elle, la plus fanatique de tous les fidèles, se retrouvait à la une des journaux. Bien sur, l'intégralité du monde magique savait que ce n'était pas réellement elle, mais l'ironie de la chose était délicieuse. Bon, il était légèrement en colère, parce que les risques qu'elle avait pris étaient énormes, mais qu'aurait-il pu y faire ?

Mentalement, il souriait en coin. Cependant, rien n'était visible sur son visage d'ange. Son expression, comme toujours, était neutre. Il savait que rien ne devait transparaître, et en effet, rien ne transparaissait, si ce n'est cette légendaire moue dédaigneuse, un peu snob, marque de fabrique des Malfoy.

Il se dirigea vers la salle de bal, transformée depuis quelques mois en une sorte de salle du trône. C'était là où se trouvait le Lord, quand il recevait. Il entra, puis se dirigea dans un coin. Il fallait rester discret, encore plus lorsque le Lord était en colère, ce qui semblait être le cas aujourd'hui. Par Merlin, que cachait-il à Gringotts pour que Voldemort soit dans un tel état ?

Il croisa le regard de sa mère, qui se dirigeait vers lui.

« Draco, tu retournes à Poudlard, ce soir. Tu pars dans l'heure. Il s'est passé quelque chose de grave. Ils ont découvert quelque chose qui met le Lord en danger. Ils sont en train de vérifier, mais il faut que tu ailles à Poudlard. Tu ne seras pas en sécurité ici. Il va se passer quelque chose, et tu dois te préparer. Va faire tes bagages, pars dans l'heure, et surtout, surtout, fait attention à toi. »


	6. Chapter 5 - L'arrivée à Poudlard

Ils l'avaient fait. Par tous les Dieux, ils l'avaient fait, et ils en étaient sortis vivants. Hermione y croyait à peine. Bien sûr, le plan qu'ils avaient mis en place était complètement fou, ils le savaient avant d'aller à Gringotts, mais sortir de là, sans blessures ni séquelles semblait incroyable. Franchement, la chance était de leur côté, aussi fou que cela puisse paraître.

Elle avait été répugnée à l'idée d'utiliser la baguette de Bellatrix Lestrange, mais elle avait conscience de la nécessité de la chose. Ils l'avaient récupérée au manoir. Cette baguette, dans les mains de cette monstrueuse sorcière, avait lancé les pires sorts. Elle avait tué, torturé, rendu fou. Hermione était à l'opposé de cette femme, et utiliser cette baguette la dérangeait profondément. De même, elle avait eu quelques difficultés à copier Bellatrix. La démarche, le port de tête, le regard fou, rien n'était naturel. Quand elle avait pris le polynectar et qu'elle s'était transformée, les garçons avaient eu un geste de recul.

En arrivant au chemin de Traverse, elle avait perçu les regards des gens, la peur qui s'y trouvait. Ils la craignaient, terrorisés. Ils étaient restés sur le fil du rasoir tout au long de l'opération Bella, comme l'appelait Ron. A chaque instant, le risque était présent. Ils auraient pu être découverts et mourir des dizaines de fois, mais non ! Ils étaient vivants. Ils avaient passé la cascade des voleurs, mais étaient encore en vie ! Une fois entrés dans le coffre, ils auraient pu mourir écrasés et brûlés par les répliques, mais encore une fois, non ! Par Merlin, ils s'étaient enfui à dos de dragon, et ils étaient encore de ce monde ! Elle n'en revenait pas.

Sur le dos du dragon, Hermione avait pleuré. Elle ne savait pas si c'était du bonheur ou de la fatigue, mais elle était si heureuse d'être en vie, de s'en être sortie. Ils avaient frôlé tant de dangers, et malgré tout, ils avaient réussi. C'était un tel soulagement. Bien sûr, les choses s'étaient déroulées avec quelques accrocs, mais la mission était accomplie. Les choses avançaient, et elle savait que tout serait bientôt fini. Elle avait ce pressentiment, la fin arrivait, peu importe la manière dont ça allait se terminer.

Hermione sentait le vent frais sur ses brûlures. Elle savait que ses vêtements étaient déchirés, mais elle avait de quoi se changer, dans son petit sac.

Une fois sur la terre ferme, Hermione se sentait mieux. Son esprit était plus au clair, elle qui détestait les hauteurs. Elle savait que Voldemort allait être fou, enragé même. Comme trop souvent ces derniers temps, ses pensées dérivèrent vers Draco Malfoy. En ce moment-même, il devait être au Manoir Malfoy, avec tous les autres mangemorts, et ils apprenaient sûrement ce qui s'était déroulé quelques heures auparavant. Voldemort allait enfin se rendre compte que son secret avait été découvert : ils savaient pour les horcruxes. Sa colère allait être terrible, une fois qu'il aurait compris qu'ils en avait déjà détruits. D'ailleurs, ils avaient bien volé quelques heures, et le mage noir n'allait pas tarder à faire cette découverte.

Quand Harry tomba à terre. Hermione su instantanément. Voldemort savait, il avait compris, et à cause de cette rage, il ne maîtrisait plus le lien qui unissait son esprit à celui d'Harry. Le temps paraissait tellement long. Harry releva finalement la tête, et expliqua.

« Il sait. Il va vérifier les emplacements des horcruxes. Le dernier se trouve à Poudlard. Je le savais ». Voldemort était manifestement paniqué. Harry pensait qu'il fallait agir vite. Hermione était plus réservé sur ce point. Certes, il fallait aller à Poudlard, mais il leur fallait un plan. Peut-être était-elle trop réservée, elle en avait conscience, mais elle se refusait à prendre des risques inutiles. Mais Harry était Harry, et ensemble, ils prirent la décision d'aller à Poudlard. Après tout, l'Ordre préparait cela depuis tellement longtemps, et le Lord, lui, pensait être en sécurité. Il fallait jouer de cet avantage.

Leur arrivé avait été spectaculaire. Les mangemorts avaient mis en place des sortilèges, pour mieux les avertir de leur arrivée. Ils avaient échappé de peu aux fidèles de Voldemort, cachés sous la cape. Cette dernière n'avait pas bougé d'un poil, lorsqu'un accio avait été lancé. Cette information était bonne à noter, et c'est ce que fit Hermione. Ils furent sauvé par le barman de la tête de sanglier, le frère d'Albus Dumbledore. Il semblait tendu, et tenta de les dissuader. C'est quand il leur raconta l'histoire d'Ariana, leur sœur, qu'ils comprirent les motivations d'Abelforth. Cependant, il fallait continuer à se battre, et ils allaient le faire.

Tous les passages menant à Poudlard étaient surveillés, selon Abelforth. Harry prenait le risque de le croire. Le barman leur montra un passage qu'ils n'avaient jamais emprunté : commençant derrière la tapisserie d'Ariana Dumbledore, Neville viendrait les trouver.

Le nom de Neville provoqua chez Hermione un petit choc. Tout cela lui semblait si loin, Poudlard, les professeurs, ses camarades. La chasse aux Horcruxes l'avait marqué plus qu'elle ne l'acceptait. Elle pensa aux parents de Neville. Elle aussi avait été torturée par Bellatrix. Si Dobby n'avait pas agit, elle les aurait retrouvés, à Sainte-Mangouste, dans le service psychiatrie. Elle eut soudain l'envie de vomir. Elle n'avait pas encore fait face à ce qui lui était arrivé. Elle n'y pensait jamais, s'y refusant. Elle s'était elle-même placée dans le déni, et Neville réveillait le traumatisme qu'elle avait vécu. Il fallait qu'elle pense à autre chose, il n'était pas temps de se laisser embarquer par des émotions, qui, à ce moment précis, étaient nocives.

Il empruntèrent le couloir. Pas un mot n'était prononcé. Elle sentait que Ron était très stressé. Harry l'était aussi, mais il était sûr de lui. Du moins, sûr de ce qu'il voulait. Il finirent par rencontrer Neville. Et clairement, il n'était plus le même homme. Il était _devenu_ un homme, remarqua Hermione. Il avait grandi, et il avait également perdu du poids. Il leur raconta ce qu'était devenu Poudlard. L'école de sorcellerie avait bien changé. Son regard était émerveillé. Lui qui avait toujours cru Harry, qui avait vécu des choses si compliquées, il avait toujours eu espoir. Cependant, ces derniers temps, il commençait à avoir des pensées plus sombres, se demandant si tout cela avait du sens. Mais leur arrivée ralluma cette flamme en lui. Hermione voyait dans le regard de cet homme toute la force et le courage. Il avait toujours eu l'air un peu gauche, durant son enfance. Mais clairement, les choses était différentes. Son visage était marqué par des bleus et des coupures et Poudlard n'était plus le lieu bienveillant qu'ils avaient connu. Neville avait l'air d'être le chef de file d'une révolte interne.

Il leur expliqua que les passages avaient été condamnés avant le début de l'année. Des mangemorts et des détraqueurs se trouvaient partout, la prudence était de mise. Les Carrow régnaient en maître, donnaient des cours, mais s'occupaient principalement de la discipline. Et en l'occurrence, les deux mangemorts étaient très attirés par les punitions corporelles – et si possible douloureuses, évidemment. Le trio apprit par la suite que les élèves en retenue étaient des cobayes, pour que les autres s'entraînent à lancer le sortilège doloris. Hermione était choquée. Neville expliquait que certes, les Carrow le torturaient, mais son statut de sang-pur le protégeait un peu. La sorcière n'osa pas imaginer ce qu'ils auraient pu lui faire, à elle, fille de moldue.

Selon Neville, les choses n'allaient pas en s'arrangeant. Les mangemorts s'étaient attaqués à sa grand-mère. Cette dernière, combattante dans l'âme, avait résisté et était en fuite, mais elle avait envoyé une lettre à Neville, en lui demandant de continuer. Cependant, ce dernier se cachait désormais dans Poudlard. Il arrivèrent enfin au bout du tunnel.

La pièce était immense, et faisait penser à un campement. Des hamacs étaient suspendus un peu partout, il y avait une radio, et tout était un peu fouillis. Neville leur expliqua que c'était la salle sur demande. Ce dernier était le maître de la salle, selon Seamus. Hermione observa les gens qui l'entouraient. Elle reconnue un bon nombre de visages. L'espoir bouillonnait dans son cœur. Cette salle, c'est comme si Poudlard était de leur côté. Et toutes ces anciens camarades qui étaient là, ça lui donnait envie de pleurer. Ils auraient pu rentrer chez eux, s'enfuir, se cacher. Mais non, ils étaient là, à se battre.

Harry se retourna brusquement. Il regarda Hermione, et cette dernière compris en un instant. Ron lança également un regard inquiet, preuve de sa compréhension. Voldemort avait découvert qu'un horcruxe manquait. A ce rythme-là, il fallait agir vite. Avec réticence, Harry accepta l'aide de l'Armée de Dumbledore. Ils allaient trouver le diadème, le dernier horcruxe. Harry quitta la salle-sur-demande, avec Luna.

Elle se retrouvait là, au milieu de tous, un peu perdue. Elle comprenait maintenant que la chasse aux horcruxes les avait isolés, et qu'elle avait beaucoup de choses à rattraper. Elle se tourna vers Neville, et lui posa une question qui l'interrogeait.

\- Je vois qu'il n'y a aucun serpentard. Qu'en est-il d'eux ?

\- Et bien, comme d'habitude. Ils sont du côté des Carrow, pour la majorité. Ils évitent les pires sanctions, et sont toujours dans les petits papiers. Ils sont plutôt doués pour le doloris.

\- Ah, oui. Comme d'habitude, en effet.

\- Je dois t'avouer quelque chose, quand même. Au début de l'année, j'aurai pensé que le pire, ça allait être Malfoy. Tu comprends, avec Voldemort qui séjourne chez lui, ça n'allait pas aider. Et bien même pas. Il était plutôt calme. Il ne s'est mêlé à aucune torture. Toute l'année, il nous regardait de haut. Bon, il n'a rien fait de bien non plus, je précise. Et ça ne nous a pas empêché d'être méfiants, toute l'année. C'est Malfoy, tu vois ce que je veux dire ?

\- Oui, je comprend.

\- Pourquoi cette question ?

\- Et bien, je t'en parle à toi, mais tu dois garder le secret. Il y a quelques semaines, nous avons été capturés, et emmenés au manoir Malfoy. Là-bas, nous avons rencontré Bellatrix Lestrange. Et Draco, je veux dire, Malfoy, il nous a aidé, je crois. Enfin bref, je me pose pas mal de questions, c'est compliqué. Parlons d'autre chose, veux-tu ?

Neville la regarda, un sourire aux lèvres. Son regard était bienveillant, sa voix réconfortante.

\- Hermione, si vous arrivés vivants jusque là, je pense que c'est en très grande partie grâce à toi. Alors, je vais te dire, ton instinct a toujours été plutôt bon, donc continue à te fier à lui.

\- Merci Neville. C'est gentil de me réconforter. Après tout ce qu'il s'est passé au manoir, j'ai du mal à me faire confiance. Je ne sais même pas si je suis encore moi-même. Je suis fatiguée. Tu comprends ?

Il hocha la tête.

Draco était de retour à Poudlard. Il était passé par le réseau de cheminé, et était arrivé directement dans le bureau de son parrain. Quelques temps auparavant, il s'était confié à lui. Il lui avait expliqué ce qu'il s'était passé au manoir, et il lui avait dit son affection pour Hermione. Et le nouveau directeur de Poudlard avait compris, lui qui s'était retrouvé dans la même situation, et commettant toutes les erreurs possibles. Il avait conseillé son neveu, le protégeant.

\- Draco, bonsoir.

\- Bonsoir Parrain. Comment allez-vous ?

\- Bien, je vais bien, Draco. Tu peux me tutoyer, il n'y a personne.

\- Merci, Severus. Tu as entendu parler de ce qu'il s'est passé ?

\- Oui, je suis au courant. J'ai les détails. Et je pense qu'il est temps que tu en apprennes plus. Il y a longtemps de ça, le Lord s'est assuré de son immortalité. Il a divisé son âme en sept morceau, par le biais d'horcruxes. Je t'expliquerai plus tard en quoi cela consiste. L'important, aujourd'hui, c'est le Lord a appris que Potter, Weasley et Granger étaient non seulement au courant, mais qu'ils ont détruit la majorité de ces morceaux d'âme. A chaque fois, le Lord devient moins immortel.

\- Ce qui veut dire que Potter se rapproche de la victoire ?

\- En quelques sortes. Mais il y a plus. Ils sont là. Je commence à comprendre comment faisait Dumbledore pour savoir ce qu'il se passait ici. Je le sens, ils sont là. Dans le château.

Draco était sans voix. Elle était ici, au moment où les événements s'enchaînaient. Son rythme cardiaque accéléra. Si elle était là, il pourrait la protéger. L'aider, au moins. Et sans aucun doute, il allait tout faire pour cela.

_Voilà le chapitre suivant! N'hésitez par à me dire ce que vous en pensez! Tous les conseils sont bons à prendre._

_Et surtout, merci de lire cette histoire, ça me fait chaud au coeur!_

_Mathilde_


	7. Chapter 6 - La salle-sur-demande

Pendant qu'Harry était parti chercher le diadème, Hermione prit quelques instants pour réfléchir. Elle s'assit dans un coin, posa sa tête sur ses genoux, et supprima toute pensée négative de son esprit. Elle devait faire quelque chose, mais quoi ?

Soudain, elle pensa à l'épée. Comment allaient-ils détruire le diadème, si par chance Harry mettait la main dessus ? Il y avait bien le cadavre, bien décomposé, du basilic, qui se trouvait dans la chambre des secrets, mais elle n'était pas certaine que le venin fasse encore effet. Mais ils n'avaient plus rien à perdre, dans cette histoire. Alors elle se décida. Elle vit Ron, au loin, avec sa famille. Elle se leva, se dirigea vers lui, et lui expliqua.

\- Ron, vient, il faut que je te parle.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, 'mione ?

\- Ecoute bien, c'est important. Tu te souviens, en deuxième année, tu es entré dans la chambre des secrets, avec Harry ?

\- Oui, pourquoi ?

\- On sait que le venin du basilic détruit les horcruxes, et nous n'avons plus l'épée. Il faut qu'on récupère des crocs, Ron. Mais tu es le seul qui était avec Harry. Est-ce que par le plus grand des hasard, tu te souviens de qu'il faut dire pour ouvrir l'entrée de la chambre ?

\- Evidemment, 'mione ! Et si je m'en souviens, c'est surtout parce que Harry parle en fourchelang dans son sommeil. Je ne suis pas certain d'y arriver, mais on doit essayer, non ?

\- Oui, t'as raison. On y va ?

Ils expliquèrent brièvement à Neville où ils allaient, et empruntèrent deux capes noires. Tous deux quittèrent la salle-sur-demande, puis se dirigèrent vers le deuxième étage du château. Ils se firent le plus discrets possible, et personne ne fit vraiment attention à eux. Les élèves semblaient se diriger vers la Grande salle. «_ Ils sont en train d'évacuer_ », pensa Hermione.

Arrivés aux toilettes des filles, ils firent face aux robinets. Elle regardait Ronald.

\- Ron, c'est à toi.

Il la regarda en retour, puis se concentra. Il n'y arriva pas instantanément, mais il réessaya. A la quatrième tentative, les pierres se mirent à bouger. La chambre des secrets s'ouvrait pour la première fois devant les yeux surpris d'Hermione. Elle observait cette ouverture, ce tuyau qui descendait dans les profondeurs de l'école. Un lourd silence tomba.

\- Honneur aux filles, Hermione.

\- Et bien, Ron, je vais faire ma féministe et lutter pour l'égalité des sexes. Alors, honneurs aux garçons. Je t'en prie.

Elle lui souriait. Il savait qu'elle n'avait pas du tout envie de se jeter dans le toboggan la première. Alors, pour lui faire plaisir, il se laissa glisser, et elle le suivit. Ils atterrirent dans ce couloir froid et humide. Ron avança sans hésitation, et Hermione le suivi. Elle était impressionnée par la taille de cette salle souterraine. C'était immense, les piliers donnait à l'endroit une impression d'espace, et de supériorité. Depuis son enfance, Voldemort avait la folie des grandeurs, pensa amèrement Hermione. Ils avancèrent, et repérèrent facilement l'énorme cadavre. Il récupérèrent quelques crocs, qu'ils attrapèrent avec des vieux vêtements. C'est à ce moment qu'ils entendirent la voix de Voldemort.

« J_e sais que vous vous préparez à combattre. Vos efforts sont dérisoires. Vous ne pouvez rien contre moi. Je ne désire pas vous tuer. J'ai un grand respect pour les professeurs de Poudlard. Je ne veux pas répandre le sang des sorciers. Livrez-moi Harry Potter, et il ne sera fait aucun mal à personne. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et je quitterai l'école en la laissant intacte. Livrez-moi Harry Potter et vous serez récompensés. Vous avez jusqu'à minuit. _»

Ils échangèrent un regard, se levèrent, et se précipitèrent vers la sortie. Il sortilège de _lévicorpus_ plus tard, et ils se retrouvèrent dans les toilettes de nouveau. Hermione s'arrêta, puis sorti la coupe de Poufsouffle.

\- Je ne l'ai jamais fait, Ron. Je... Je m'en occupe ?

\- C'est toi qui voit, Hermione. Si tu t'en sens capable, vas-y.

\- Ok. ok.

Elle n'était pas du genre à se laisser abattre. Avec toute sa volonté et son courage, elle transperça la coupe d'un coup net. Elle compris ce que les garçons voulaient dire quand ils racontaient cette horrible expérience. Mais ça ne l'arrêta pas, et elle fit face à ses plus grandes peurs. Ce qu'elle vit la surpris. Harry et Ron, la regardant de haut, l'ignorant, la laissant seule. Elle aperçue ses parents, qui l'ignoraient aussi. Elle avait si peur de se retrouver seule, quand tout cela serait fini. Elle avait envoyé ses parents à l'autre bout du monde, et elle avait lancé le sort avec tellement de désespoir et de force qu'elle n'était pas sûre que ce dernier soit réversible. Elle ne le saurait qu'en essayant, et elle n'était pas certaine d'en avoir envie. Elle était si différente d'eux.

Cette plus grande peur, c'était la solitude. Elle avait grandie seule, jusqu'à ses onze ans. Elle s'était sentie différentes, et les autres enfants l'avaient bien senti également. Elle n'avait jamais eu d'amis, jusqu'à Harry, Ron, et tous les autres. Sans ses parents, il ne lui restait que les garçons, avec la famille Weasley, et elle avait terriblement peur qu'un jour, ils la laissent de côté.

Finalement, toutes ces images disparurent, et l'horcruxe n'était plus qu'un objet, sans vie, posé au sol. Elle avait réussi.

La bataille avait commencée. Elle entendait des cris, des bruits sourds, et pouvait voir de temps à autres des éclairs de couleurs, témoins des sorts qui étaient jetés. Hermione était persuadée qu'il fallait retrouver Harry. Tous deux marchaient hâtivement dans les couloirs, cherchant leur ami du regard.

Ils le trouvèrent rapidement, et lui expliquèrent qu'ils avaient récupéré quelques crochets du basilic. Ils ajoutèrent qu'Hermione venait de détruire la coupe. Harry, lui, pensait finalement avoir trouvé l'emplacement du dernier horcruxe. Les bruits s'intensifiaient au fur et à mesure, et Hermione voyait de plus en plus clairement les éclats de couleurs. Les mangemorts étaient tout près, et c'était sans compter sur ceux qui se trouvaient dans l'école.

Ils décidèrent de retourner à la salle-sur-demande, où Harry demanda l'endroit-où-tout-est-caché. La porte se matérialisa devant eux. Ils entrèrent, et se trouvèrent face à une montagne d'objets disparates, cachés là par des élèves depuis longtemps disparus. Ils décidèrent de se séparer, afin d'être plus efficaces.

Hermione s'enfonça dans la salle. Il y avait tellement de choses ! Si elle avait su que cet endroit existait, elle serait venue auparavant, étudier toutes ces objets qu'un jour leur propriétaire avait décidé de cacher. Les tas étaient si hauts qu'Hermione se fit la triste réflexion qu'elle avait l'impression d'être un soldat dans les tranchées. Il y avait tellement de choses différentes. Elle vit des livres aux titres étranges, des lampes avec des formes bizarres, des boîtes, beaucoup de boîtes, et elle reconnue même l'armoire-à-disparaître que Draco Malfoy avait utilisée, mais décidément, elle ne trouvait pas de diadèmes.

Soudain, elle croisa le regard de Goyle. Merde. Il l'avait repérée, et la regardait avec un sourire malfaisant. Elle frissonna de dégoût, et commença à courir dans la direction inverse. Que faisait-il là ? Elle s'était probablement trop enfoncée dans la pièce, et ne les avait pas entendu rentrer. D'ailleurs, était-il seul ? Accompagné ? Risquait-elle de tomber sur un autre mangemort ? Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, et avec la baguette de Bellatrix, elle ne se sentait pas en confiance.

Elle était si fatiguée, après tout ce qu'il s'était passé ces dernières heures. Le braquage, la fuite à dos de dragon, l'arrivée à Poudlard, la descente dans la chambre des secrets. Et cet abruti de Goyle qui la repérait, si près du but. Elle avait mal aux jambes, mais ne pouvait pas abandonner maintenant. Elle entendait les pas du Serpentard se rapprocher dangereusement. Elle tourna la tête, puis s'écroula au sol. Elle essaya de ramper, mais Goyle était déjà là, elle sentait sa main serrer sa cheville. Elle hurla, elle ne voulait pas. Tout, mais pas son ancien camarade. Elle ne voulait pas être réduite à ça. La main posée sur son pantalon remontait sur son mollet. Par Merlin, elle voulait juste qu'il la lâche ; le doloris autant qu'il le souhaitait, mais par Merlin qu'il la lâche !

Draco, lui, se trouvait également dans la salle-sur-demande. Sévérus lui avait expliqué que le dernier morceau d'âme, horcruxe, se trouvait probablement dans l'endroit où les étudiants et professeurs cachaient ce qui devait l'être. Il compris rapidement de quoi il parlait, lui-même ayant dissimulé l'armoire-à-disparaître dans ce lieu, en 5ème année. Il avait décidé d'y aller. Il savait que Potter s'y rendrait, afin de détruire l'objet maléfique, et Draco espérait qu'Hermione s'y trouverait également. Il voulait la voir. Quelque chose en lui était désespéré. Il savait qu'il allait devoir se battre, d'un coté ou d'un autre, et il risquait de mourir, probablement. Il voulait la revoir, peut-être une dernière fois, pour lui donner du courage, et un peu de bonheur, aussi.

Le problème se trouvait avec Goyle et Crabbe. Si Draco voulait voir Hermione, les deux abrutis cherchaient juste à éviter la bataille. Ils avaient donc suivis Draco, mais ne comprenaient pas vraiment pourquoi ils étaient là. Draco leur avait fait croire qu'il était envoyé par le Lord, et les deux serpentards croyaient qu'en aidant Draco à accomplir cette mission, ils seraient récompensés. Draco, lui, se laissait rien transparaître. S'il fallait les récompenser, il allait s'en occuper, à sa manière.

Il entendit Potter entrer. Enfin, ce n'est pas Potter qu'il entendit, mais Weasley. Si les deux étaient là, Hermione était aussi présente. Il devait éloigner les deux gorilles. Malheureusement, ils entendirent aussi l'arrivée des Gryffondors, et ils se dirigèrent tous les deux vers le bruit. Draco, lui, parti dans l'autre direction. Il connaissait ces allées, et il savait qu'en tournant à gauche, puis en prenant la deuxième à droite, il arriverai également près de Potter.

Il les observa se séparer. Hermione parti à l'opposée, loin de lui, mais près de Goyle et Crabbe. Merde ! Il souffla et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite. Il fallait qu'il la trouve avant eux. Il se mit en quête de la jeune femme si chère à son cœur.

Son hurlement lui transperça le cœur.

Non, non, par pitié. Il savait que Goyle l'avait toujours trouvée jolie. Pas jolie comme lui l'entendait. Goyle avait des fantasmes bien moins respectueux. Clairement, Draco savait ce dont Goyle était capable si il se retrouvait seul avec la jeune femme. Crabbe n'était pas mieux, monstre débile qui, en plus de n'avoir aucune intelligence, n'avait aucune humanité. Et ça, ça l'effrayait plus que tout.

Quand il fini par la trouver, seul Goyle la touchait. Il était encouragé par Crabbe, qui tenait les mains de la jeune femme, et regardait la scène en souriant. Le sang battait dans les tempes de Draco. Il voyait les mains de Goyle sur la peau d'Hermione, remontant son T-shirt. Il voyait rouge. Il sorti sa baguette, la main tremblante de rage, la pointa sur Goyle, et avec toute la haine qu'il ressentait à ce moment là, lança un _doloris_.

Goyle se tordait de douleur, hurlait, convulsait sur le sol. Quand ce dernier perdit connaissance, Draco leva sa baguette, pour recommencer avec Crabbe. Il ne ressentait que de la haine. Il n'y avait plus aucune logique dans son esprit, et peut-être qu'à ce moment précis, la folie des Black l'avait envahi. Mais il s'en foutait, il voulait juste qu'ils souffrent. C'était un exutoire. Ils payaient pour tous ceux qui avait touché à Hermione.

Gardant un œil sur elle, il la vit se relever difficilement et s'appuyer sur une pile d'objet. Il leva le sort, laissant Crabbe inerte au sol. En quelques pas, il s'était rapproché d'Hermione, sans la toucher. Par Merlin, il aurait tellement aimé avoir le droit de la prendre dans ses bras, de la réconforter, d'être là pour elle. Mais elle n'était pas sienne, et elle n'allait probablement jamais l'être. Alors, il n'avait pas la légitimité de la toucher. Il n'était même pas son ami. Il ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, mais elle fixait son torse, tremblante. Si son haut était déchiré, elle avait encore son pantalon, ce qui le rassura. Il prit la parole en premier.

\- Ça va aller ?

\- Oui.

\- Elle avait mis du temps à lui répondre, et cette réponse était courte. Il ne savait pas quoi faire. Il aurait voulu faire tellement plus, mais quoi ?

\- Merci. Je ne comprend pas pourquoi tu nous aides, mais merci. Pour ça, et pour le manoir. Les garçons m'ont dis.

\- Les choses vont être claires. Je ne fais pas ça pour vous aider.

\- Alors pourquoi ?

Le piège se refermait sur lui. Pourquoi parlait-il autant ? Il était impuissant devant elle, il parlait trop vite et ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle, si petite et pourtant si puissante, lui faisait perdre tous ses moyens. Il baissa le ton, la voix grave et un peu rauque.

\- Je... C'est pour toi, Hermione. Pour toi et rien que pour toi. J'en ai rien à foutre si les autres meurent ou quoi, tant que toi, tu es vivante. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ?

Elle était sans voix. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Draco Malfoy prenait tout ces risques pour elle ? Qu'est-ce que ça voulait dire ? Elle croyait comprendre, mais n'était pas sûre. Ça semblait irréel. Il était censé la détester, non ?

\- Mais tu me détestes, non ?

\- Si seulement. Ça rendrait les choses plus facile, tu ne penses pas ?

\- Arrête, c'est pas le moment. Pourquoi tu dis que tu fais ça pour moi ?

\- Tu as bien compris, Hermione. Je ne te déteste pas, au contraire. Je ne prendrais aucun de ces risques pour qui que ce soit, à l'exception de ma mère, et de toi, Hermione.

Il avait décidé d'opter pour l'honnêteté. Après tout, elle était une Gryffondor et appréciait le courage. Et puis, il n'avait rien à perdre. Il savait qu'il deviendrait fou si elle le rejetait, mais une vie sans elle ne valait pas la peine d'être vécue. Alors, il lui essaya de lui faire comprendre. Et puis, il n'allait peut être pas survivre, et il refusait de mourir sans qu'elle sache qu'elle avait été aimée par lui. Elle méritait d'être aimée.

_Voilà donc un nouveau chapitre! Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez! _

_Mathilde_


	8. Chapter 7 - Le diadème

Harry et Ron finirent par la trouver. Ils avaient entendu le hurlement d'Hermione, mais ils n'étaient pas certaines de ce qu'il s'était passé par la suite.

Elle était debout, mais s'appuyait sur une sorte de table. Draco Malfoy était là, tout proche d'elle. Tous les deux discutaient calmement. Au sol se trouvaient Crabbe et Goyle. Ces derniers ne bougeaient pas. Ron se précipita, mais Harry lui retint la main. Il lui murmura.

Attend un peu. Elle n'a pas l'air en danger, et elle est persuadée qu'il est de notre côté. Il ne faut pas qu'on envenime la situation. Restons calme.

Ils avancèrent en faisant un peu de bruit. Draco l'entendit, et se retourna brusquement. Il les fixait de son regard froid. Hermione, elle se trouvait derrière lui. Elle se décala un peu, pour mieux les voir.

\- Tout va bien, les garçons. Draco nous a aidé, encore une fois.

\- Qu'est ce qu'il s'est passé, Hermione ? Qu'est-ce que les deux gorilles font au sol ?

Draco pris la parole, un air un peu méprisant sur son visage.

\- Ils ont essayé d'attaquer Hermione. Ils se sont évanouis après un seul _doloris_.

\- Et qu'est ce que tu fais-là, Malfoy ? Tu ne devrais pas être dehors, avec tes copains Mangemorts ?, s'énervait Ron.

\- Weasley, je ne suis pas avec eux. Je ne suis avec personne. Je défend mes intérêts personnels, vois-tu ?

\- Ça veut dire quoi ?

Je sais que Voldemort a divisé son âme en plusieurs morceaux. Je n'en sais pas beaucoup plus. C'est Rogue qui me l'a dit. C'est un espion pour l'Ordre du Phoenix, mais vous le savez sûrement. Bref, il y a dans cette pièce un diadème, qui est un des morceaux. Vous devez le détruire.

Harry ne savait pas quoi dire. Malfoy n'était pas avec les Mangemorts, il en était maintenant convaincu. Après tout, il les avait aidés à s'échapper du manoir, et là, il venait de sauver Hermione. Selon lui, il ne voulait pas les aider. Mais il l'avait pourtant fait, et ça, Harry lui en était reconnaissant.

\- Ça ne me dit pas ce que tu fais là, demanda Harry.

\- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

\- Un peu que ça nous regarde, Malfoy !

Les choses commençaient à s'envenimer. Hermione se décida à intervenir.

\- Stop, Ron. Il vient de me sauver, il ne mérite pas qu'on le traite comme ça. Peu importe pourquoi il est là.

\- Hermione a raison. On trouve ce fichu diadème et on avance. On a plus le temps.

\- Il est un peu plus loin, sur la gauche. Au dessus d'une pile de livres.

\- Tous les trois se retournèrent vers lui, un peu surpris. Mais après tout, il avait probablement arpenté les couloirs de cette pièce, en cinquième année.

Harry et Ron se dirigèrent vers l'endroit qu'indiquait Malfoy. Et en effet, ils trouvèrent le diadème. Harry le pris, et décida de le détruire, avec un des crocs de basilique que Ron lui tendait.

Draco,lui, se tourna vers les deux serpentards, toujours au sol. Ils commençaient à bouger. Enragé, il avait très envie de les achever, de les faire souffrir, encore et encore, comme ils avaient fait souffrir Hermione. Lui vivant, personne ne devait toucher à Hermione. Ils les fixaient du regard, ses pensées meurtrières tournaient en boucle dans son esprit. Il resserra sa main autour de sa baguette, et commença à lever le bras.

Sa progression fut stoppée par une petite main, posée sur son avant bras. Il n'osait plus bouger. Elle le touchait, volontairement. Elle n'était pas répugnée à l'idée de le toucher, au contraire, elle avait sa main sur son bras. Il voulait les tuer et était très calme, mais la sentir le toucher lui faisait battre le cœur. Sa petite main réchauffait sa peau, à travers sa chemise.

\- Non, Draco.

\- Pourquoi ? Ils le méritent. Ils t'ont fait souffrir, tu devrais souhaiter leur mort.

\- Il ne faut pas. S'il te plaît, ne fais pas ça.

Elle osait lui demander de les épargner. Il les aurait tués en un clin d'œil, sans aucun remord, et peut-être avec une certaine satisfaction. Morts, ils n'auraient plus jamais touché la jeune femme qu'il aimait. Il voulait tellement les achever, mais elle avait un tel pouvoir sur lui. Il allait lui obéir, mais ça ne lui plaisait pas du tout.

\- Putain Hermione ! Ils méritent de crever !

\- Non. Ils méritent de croupir en prison toute leur vie. S'il te plait, immobilise-les, et laisse les ici. On s'en occupera plus tard.

Il serra les dents, mais hocha la tête. Sa main était toujours sur son bras. Il n'osait toujours pas bouger, il voulait qu'elle reste comme ça pour toujours. Mais elle remonta sa main sur son épaule, la resserra légèrement, puis le remercia. Elle retira sa main. Il lança un_ stupéfix_ sur les deux Mangemorts, puis la regarda de nouveau. Il aurait voulu qu'elle soit à lui. Il aurait pu la protéger mieux que ça. Certes, il était un peu extrême. Sa mère lui avait dit qu'il fallait qu'il prenne du recul, qu'il soit moins protecteur. Mais il ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher. Il savait que les combats allaient s'intensifier, et il ne voulait pas qu'elle s'y trouve. Elle pourrait s'enfuir, se mettre en sécurité, à l'abri. Jamais elle n'aurai voulu, mais ça valait le coût d'essayer.

\- Hermione, s'il te plait. N'y va pas. Reste à l'abris, protège toi.

\- Tu sais bien que c'est impossible. Premièrement, je n'abandonnerai jamais Harry. C'est mon ami, nous avons commencé ensemble et ont finira ça ensemble. Et je pense que tu connais ma réputation. Je ne fuis pas. Je fais face, Malfoy. Et merci de ne pas sous-entendre que je pourrais être une lâche.

\- Ce n'est pas ce que je veux dire. Je... Je m'inquiète pour toi. Et je préférerai que tu ne prennes pas plus de risques. Je suis désolé, tu n'es pas lâche.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas autant. Je ne prendrais pas de risques inutiles. Ça te convient ?

\- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ? Je ne crois pas.

\- Tant mieux.

Il était vraiment énervé. Un peu frustré, aussi. Il la comprenait, cependant. Il savait comment elle était, si brave et courageuse, obtuse parfois. Jamais elle n'aurait accepté, mais il était égoïste. Il aurait voulu la garder près de lui, en sécurité, parce qu'elle comptait pour lui, et qu'elle était précieuse à son cœur. Mais hélas, elle était têtue.

Hermione commençait à comprendre. Elle avait de l'importance aux yeux de Draco Malfoy. Il avait peut être des sentiments pour elle. Elle n'était pas sûre d'elle, mais ce n'était pas vraiment le moment de s'en inquiéter. Elle y penserait plus tard, quand tout serait fini. Elle ne doutait pas de l'issu de la bataille. Ils allaient gagner, il n'y avait pas d'autre possibilité que celle-ci, excepté peut être la mort.

Ils sortirent de la pièce. Il restait encore le serpent. Hermione savait que ça allait être compliqué de le tuer. Il bougeait tout le temps, et c'était un énorme reptile. Autour d'eux, dans le couloir, la bataille faisait rage. Des sorts fusaient de partout, des débris tombaient sur le sol. Instinctivement, Draco se rapprocha d'Hermione, et passa devant elle. Il voulait la protéger, mais il savait qu'elle l'en empêcherai. Il l'aiderait, coûte que coûte.

Elle le regardait, de ses grands yeux marrons, pris la baguette de Bellatrix, et le dépassa. Elle allait se battre, qu'il le veuille ou non. D'ailleurs, il n'avais pas le droit de lui imposer quoi que ce soit.

Elle se lança dans la bataille à corps perdu. Elle donnait tout ce qu'elle avait. Son courage, sa bravoure, son talent. Elle n'était pas très grande et se déplaçait facilement, ce qui était un avantage face aux Mangemorts. Du coin de l'œil, elle vit George penché sur quelqu'un, allongé au sol. En se déplaçant, elle vit que c'était Fred. Il était inanimé, les yeux ouverts. Elle compris. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, elle baissa les bras, fixant Fred.

Draco la vit s'arrêter de se battre. Il suivi son regard, et tomba sur le corps. Merde, un des deux jumeaux Weasley venait probablement de mourir, vu son regard figé. Mais elle ne pouvait pas se laisser abattre, elle devait continuer de se battre. Soudain, il vit de nouveaux Mangemorts les viser.

\- Couchez-vous au sol !

Il attrapa Hermione et la força à se baisser. Il fallait fuir, mais l'un des Weasley refusait de s'éloigner du corps. C'était probablement celui qui travaillait au ministère, Percy, parce qu'il ne l'avait jamais vu. Draco se leva, se précipita vers Harry, et faisant un geste en direction du corps, tous les deux récupérèrent Fred et l'emmenèrent à l'abri. Une fois en sécurité, ils retournèrent vers Ron, Hermione et Percy. Cette dernière pleurait, et ça brisait le cœur de Draco. Il n'avait pas eu de frères ni de sœurs, mais il avait des amis qui comptaient plus que tout. Il regardait Ron, qui tremblait de rage et de chagrin. Hermione fut la première à se reprendre.

\- Il faut continuer. Nous sommes les seuls à pouvoir finir, Ron !

\- Non, je veux aller me battre.

\- Nous allons nous battre ! Il le faudra, pour atteindre le serpent. Mais nous de devons pas perdre de vue ce que nous avons à faire ! Il faut tuer le serpent. Harry, essaye de voir où se trouve Voldemort, le serpent doit être avec lui.

Harry baissa la tête, ferma les yeux, et se concentra. Ce qu'il vit était surprenant. Voldemort se trouvait dans la cabane hurlante, avec Lucius Malfoy qui était en sale état. Il s'inquiétait manifestement pour son fils, qui était officiellement inscrit sur la liste des traîtres. Voldemort demanda à Nagini d'aller chercher Rogue. Le serpent allait donc y retourner.

Quand Harry leur raconta, Hermione était doublement surprise. La première concernait Lucius Malfoy. Selon Harry, il s'inquiétait pour son fils. En était-il vraiment capable ? Manifestement, oui. Elle regarda Draco. Il semblait perturbé. Il la fixait du regard. Elle se demandait ce qu'il pensait. Un jour, peut-être, elle l'aurait l'occasion de lui demander.

Elle était également surprise par l'assurance du mage noir. Après tout, ils avaient détruit une bonne partie des Horcruxes. Cependant, il avait confiance en lui, peut-être trop. C'était un avantage indéniable.

Ils décidèrent de se diriger vers la cabane hurlante. Pour ça, il fallait traverser les combats. Ils mirent du temps à avancer, rencontrant des Mangemorts, mais aussi des détraqueurs. Draco suivait Hermione, refusant de la laisser seule. Il savait qu'elle n'était pas véritablement seule, mais il refusait de la laisser avec Potter et Weasley. Certes, ils étaient probablement capable de la protéger, mais il avait décidé de ne prendre aucun risque. Lui savait ce dont les Mangemorts étaient capables, et il n'hésiterait pas à riposter avec des impardonnables.

Ils arrivèrent finalement à la cabane hurlante. Ils virent Voldemort menaçant Rogue. Draco ne se sentait pas bien. Sa mère était sous la menace du Lord. Selon Potter, son père n'était pas en bonne posture. Il aurait tant aimé dire qu'il avait Hermione, mais elle n'était pas sienne. Il ne lui restait que Severus. Et il sentait que ça n'allait pas bien se passer. Au fur et à mesure, il pâlissait. Soudainement, il senti la main d'Hermione se glisser dans la sienne. Il était soulagé qu'elle soit là, avec lui. Il avait besoin de soutien, à ce moment précis. Il lui serra la main, un peu plus fort. En fait, il agrippait à elle. Il savait qu'il allait perdre l'un de ses plus grands repères. Quand Voldemort ordonna à Nagini de s'occuper de son parrain, il se retourna vers Hermione. Il la serra dans ses bras, très fort. Il avait son visage dans son cou, et il luttait pour retenir les larmes qui menaçaient de couler. Il respirait l'odeur d'Hermione, essayant de s'en imprégner pour se calmer. Il devait rester fort, mais c'était difficile de rester là. Surtout, il ne devait rien dire, parce qu'ils se feraient repérer.

Une fois Voldemort parti, ils se précipitèrent sur Severus. Ce dernier était mal en point. Draco était à genoux, complètement prostré. Le maître des potions pris la main de ce dernier, puis montra une boite à Harry. Hermione respira un grand coup, puis pris les choses en main.

On ne va pas pouvoir l'emmener à Sainte-Mangouste. Ron, occupe-toi de Draco, éloigne le. Harry, passe moi l'essence de dictame.

Ils obéirent, très rapidement. Ron eu quelques difficultés à éloigner Draco, qui refusait de se laisser faire. Harry fut efficace. Hermione, pendant ce temps, lançait des _Vulnera Sanentur_ à répétition. Elle était consciente que tout ça n'allait peut-être pas suffire, mais elle ne pouvait pas se permettre de ne rien faire. Elle devait tenter de sauver son ancien professeur. Il avait fait parti de l'Ordre, peut-être en faisait-il encore partie, mais la chasse aux Horcruxes les avait coupés de tout cela. Donc, dans le doute, elle devait le faire.

Une fois l'essence de dictame appliquée, les sorts commençaient à faire effet. Il n'y avait plus grand chose à faire.

\- Il faut lui laisser du temps pour se reposer.

\- Et on doit retrouver Nagini. Le détruire.

\- Cachons-le par ici, souffla Hermione. Et ensuite, on y retourne.

Avec l'aide de Draco, ils décalèrent le corps inerte du maître des potions dans un coin, et le dissimulèrent autant que possible. Hermione était tout de même partagée. Elle savait que Rogue ne survivrait peut-être pas, mais elle avait fait tout son possible. Soudain, ils entendirent la voix du mage noir.

« Vous avez combattu vaillamment, disait la voix haute et glacée. Lord Voldemort sait reconnaître la bravoure. Mais vous avez aussi subi de lourdes pertes. Si vous continuez à me résister, vous allez tous mourir, un par un. Je ne le souhaite pas. Chaque goutte versée d'un sang de sorcier est une perte et un gâchis.

Lord Voldemort est miséricordieux. J'ordonne à mes forces de se retirer immédiatement. Vous avez une heure. Occupez-vous de vos morts avec dignité. Soignez vos blessés. Maintenant, je m'adresse à toi, Harry Potter. Tu as laissé tes amis mourir à ta place au lieu de m'affronter directement. J'attendrai une heure dans la Forêt interdite. Si, lorsque cette heure sera écoulée, tu n'es pas venu à moi, si tu ne t'es pas rendu, alors la bataille recommencera. Cette fois, je participerai moi-même au combat, Harry Potter, je te trouverai et je châtierai jusqu'au dernier homme, jusqu'à la dernière femme, jusqu'au dernier enfant qui aura essayé de te cacher à mes yeux. Une heure. »

Les choses se compliquaient. Il allait falloir agir un peu. Tous les quatre, ils s'éloignèrent ensuite de la cabane hurlante.

* * *

_Voilà le nouveau chapitre ! Merci à ceux qui m'ont signalé qu'il n'était pas lisible lors de la première mise en ligne!_

_J'ai eu des difficultés à écrire le chapitre suivant, mais j'ai réussi! Il sera en ligne ce weekend, ou dans le pire des cas, lundi! _

_Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! _

_Mathilde_


	9. Chapter 8 - La fin ?

_Bonjour!_

_Tout d'abord, désolée du retard! J'essaie de poster tous les lundi, mais... J'ai déménagé! Le temps de mettre internet dans l'appartement, j'ai quelques jours de retard. Encore désolée!_

_Donc voilà le nouveau chapitre! Bonne lecture !_

_Mathilde_

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent près du château, ils ne trouvèrent plus personne. Ils n'entendaient aucun bruit, ils ne voyaient aucun élève ni Mangemort.

Ils retrouvèrent les autres élèves lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la grande salle, qui était complètement remplie. Les survivants se soutenaient le plus possible, et les blessés étaient alignés sur l'estrade, soignés par Madame Pomfresh, qui était aidée par des élèves volontaires. Les morts, eux, se trouvaient dans un côté de la salle. Les Weasley se trouvaient là, entourant le corps de Fred. Ron était aussi là, et Hermione n'avait pas remarqué qu'il s'y était précipité. Elle se dirigea calmement vers eux, et prit Ginny dans ses bras.

Draco se retourna vers Potter, qui déglutissait difficilement. Ce dernier le regardait, et lui dit qu'il devait réaliser quelque chose. Il se détourna alors, en laissant Draco seul. Ses parents n'étaient pas là, et il n'avait pas d'amis présents ici. Vraiment, il était seul. Il ne savait pas vers qui se tourner, et il ne se sentait pas à sa place. Il voulait s'en aller, mais il ne pouvait pas laisser Hermione seule. Il la fixait du regard. Qu'allait-il faire ?

Hermione avait Ginny dans ses bras. Cette dernière était plutôt amochée, avec un œil tuméfié. Elle tremblait traumatisée par ce qu'elle et sa famille vivaient. Hermione croisa le regard de Draco. Et alors, maintenant, elle l'appelait Draco. Bon, elle pouvait se le permettre, il l'avait sauvée, non ? Elle sentit Ginny qui s'éloignait doucement.

\- Ça va aller, tu vas tenir le coup ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Je veux juste que tout s'arrête.

\- Je comprend.

\- Je te laisse, Hermione. Je vais rejoindre ma mère, si ça ne te dérange pas.

\- Non, bien sûr que non, vas-y.

Elle regardait Ginny s'éloigner. Elle était un peu seule, elle aussi. Après tout, Harry n'était pas dans la salle, ce qui l'interrogea un peu, et Ron et Ginny devaient se réunir en famille. Elle savait qu'elle était comme une fille, pour Molly, mais elle préférait laisser les Weasley entre eux. Elle se retourna vers Draco, qui ne l'avait pas lâchée du regard. Elle s'approcha de lui, doucement. Elle ne savait pas quoi dire, ni même pourquoi elle allait vers lui, mais après tout, la situation était extrême.

Quand il la vit s'approcher de lui, il paniqua un peu. Pourquoi venait-elle le voir ? Qu'allait-il dire ? Faire ? Décidément, les choses étaient plus faciles quand il faisait semblant de la détester. Au moins, elle ne s'approchait pas de lui.

Elle arriva finalement près de lui, à un mètre, à peu près. Elle leva la tête. C'est vrai qu'il était plutôt grand. Elle se souvint des conversations qu'elle avait, avec les autres filles de son dortoir. Souvent, Lavande se pâmait devant le Prince des serpentards. Certes, il était grand, bel homme, avec des cheveux si pales, et des yeux gris si clairs, et pourtant si ombrageux. De même, le quidditch ne lui avait pas fait de mal, mais Hermione côtoyait Ron et Harry depuis si longtemps qu'elle n'avait jamais réellement fait attention à ça. Hermione, par contre, avait compris qu'il était très intelligent. A Poudlard, elle était la meilleure élève, mais lui ne se trouvait jamais très loin.

Enfin, face à lui, au calme, et sans qu'il l'insulte, elle se rendait compte de ce à quoi Lavande faisait référence. Oui, il était grand, très agréable à regarder. Et il la regardait même avec un air doux sur le visage, et ses yeux la fixaient intensément. Elle baissa le regard, un peu gênée.

\- Comment est-ce que tu te sens ? Demanda-t'elle.

\- Ça va, pourquoi est-ce que tu demandes ?

\- Et bien, avec Rogue, je.. c'est ton parrain, quoi !

\- J'ai confiance en toi. Il survivra à ses blessures, j'en suis certain.

\- Tu ne devrais pas être aussi sûr. Moi-même, je n'ai pas confiance en moi.

\- Et bien toi, tu devrais l'être. Tu es la sorcière la plus intelligente que je n'ai jamais connu. Intelligente et très puissante, si je peux me permettre d'ajouter cela.

\- Arrête, ce n'est pas vrai. Surtout en ce moment.

\- La guerre ?

\- Plutôt ce qu'il s'est passé avant. La chasse aux Horcruxes. Les morceaux d'âme, tu sais ?

\- Oui, je vois.

\- Et bien, nous avons passé pas mal de temps dans la forêt, à fuir. Sans trop manger, sans pouvoir vraiment se reposer, toujours à s'inquiéter. Et puis, l'épisode du manoir n'a vraiment pas aidé.

-Je suis tellement désolé. J'aurais du l'arrêter tout de suite. Je m'en veux tellement. Elle n'avait pas le droit de te faire souffrir ainsi.

\- Sérieusement ? Tu nous as sauvés, c'est grâce à toi qu'on est là !

\- Et bien ça n'était pas suffisant à mon goût. Si j'avais agit plus tôt, tu n'aurais pas souffert. Et si je dois passer ma vie à me faire pardonner, je le ferais.

Elle le fixait, dubitative. En fait, il était comme Harry, à vouloir supporter la misère du monde. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. Elle préféra ne rien dire, pensant qu'il n'apprécierait peut-être pas la comparaison.

\- Ecoute, tu ne me dois rien. Oubli cette idée, s'il te plait. Et puis, ce n'est pas le moment d'en parler, je crois.

\- C'est certain. Mais j'espère réellement pouvoir un jour en parler avec toi, si tu le veux bien, bien sûr.

\- Je pense que nous avons beaucoup à nous dire, n'est-ce pas ?

\- A nous dire, peut-être. Ce dont je suis sûr, c'est que moi, j'ai un paquet de choses à te dire.

\- Je crois avoir deviné quelques-unes de ces choses.

\- Tant mieux.

Draco savait qu'il avait un air suffisant sur le visage. Au moins, elle savait qu'il serait là pour elle, si elle le voulait. Et puis, sa réaction était plutôt bonne. Elle était calme et semblait accepter qu'il avait des sentiments. Ça veut dire qu'elle n'était pas contre, non ? L'espoir renaissait en lui, un peu vicieux.

\- Est-ce que tu as vu Harry ? Lui demanda-t'elle soudainement.

\- Oui, il est parti il y a une quinzaine de minutes, je dirais.

Hermione blanchit d'un coup. Elle se doutait qu'Harry allait se rendre. Mon Dieu, il fallait le retrouver !

Elle passa un certain temps à courir partout, à chercher Harry. Draco ne la laissa pas un seul instant. Il la suivait, essayant de la rassurer, en vain. Il valait peut-être mieux garder le silence. Plus le temps passait, plus Hermione en était convaincue. Harry s'était rendu. Le serpent était encore en vie, très probablement, et Harry ne pourrait pas tuer Voldemort. Par tous les Dieux, pourquoi avait-il fait ça ?

C'est après de longues minutes de recherche qu'Hermione retourna à la Grande salle. Elle devait prévenir Ron, après tout. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris de joie. La salle était silencieuse. Ces hurlements ne provenaient pas d'élèves, mais de mangemorts.

« Harry Potter est mort. Il a été tué alors qu'il prenait la fuite, essayant de se sauver pendant que vous donniez vos vies pour lui. Nous vous apportons son cadavre comme preuve que votre héros n'est plus.

La bataille est gagnée. Vous avez perdu la moitié de vos combattants. Mes Mangemorts sont plus

nombreux que vous et le Survivant est fini à tout jamais. Il ne doit plus y avoir de guerre. Quiconque continuera à résister, homme, femme, enfant, sera éliminé ainsi que tous les membres de sa famille. Sortez maintenant du château, agenouillez-vous devant moi, et vous serez épargnés. Vos parents, vos enfants, vos frères et vos sœurs vivront, ils seront pardonnés, et vous vous joindrez à moi pour que nous reconstruisions ensemble un monde nouveau. »

La voix assourdissante résonnait dans la grande salle. Hermione était désespérée. Ainsi, voilà comment les choses allaient se terminer? Harry était mort. Elle ne ressentait plus rien, anesthésiée par la nouvelle. Elle senti Draco lui prendre la main. Elle s'appuya sur lui. Il était fort, il pouvait la soutenir. Il devait la soutenir, parce qu'elle n'avait plus aucune force, à ce moment-là. Il l'entoura de ses bras, incertain. Le silence prenait tout l'espace de la Grande salle, et, pendant quelques secondes, personne n'osait esquisser un geste. Comment allaient-ils faire ?

Elle entendit Mc Gonagall hurler. C'est ce cris qui la ramena à la réalité. Si Harry était mort, elle aurait tout le temps pour le pleurer. Il fallait protéger tout le monde, elle ne pouvait pas rester là, à rien faire.

Elle était pressée contre Draco. Il la tenait fort, serrée. Il sentit qu'elle le repoussait doucement, s'éloignait légèrement. Hermione se redressa, et, avec dignité, se dirigea lentement vers la porte de la grande salle, puis vers le Hall d'entrée. Il alla avec elle, ne sachant pas quoi faire, à ce moment précis.

Quand elle vit Harry, dans les bras d'Hagrid, elle se mit à hurler, elle aussi. De nouveau, Draco était près d'elle, à sa gauche. De l'autre côté, il y avait Ron, et Ginny. Cette dernière poussait également des cris déchirants. Elle aimait réellement Harry, Hermione l'avait toujours su.

Voldemort essayait de les persuader qu'Harry avait tenté de s'enfuir. Elle n'était pas la seule à ne pas y croire. Personne n'ignorait que jamais Harry n'aurait fui. Même Draco le savait. Après tout, Potter était toujours le premier à se sacrifier.

C'est Londubat qui interrompit ses pensées. Ce dernier tenta d'attaquer Voldemort. Vraiment, il n'était pas un Gryffondor pour rien. Un des disciples attrapa le jeune homme, et Voldemort lui proposa de devenir un mangemort. Draco souri à cette idée. Jamais Londubat n'accepterait. Il l'avait observé, tout au long de cette année. Il était bien trop loyal à Harry Potter. Et, comme l'avait prédit Draco, il refusa.

Voldemort prit alors la parole. Selon lui, il n'y aurait plus de maisons, seul Salazard Serpentard régnerait en Maître sur l'école. C'est alors que le mage noir fit venir le Choixpeau magique. Il le posa sur magiquement sur la tête de Neville, puis mit feu au chapeau. Les choses se passèrent alors très vite. Elle entendit un grand bruit, et vit les Géants se battre entre eux. D'un autre coté, les Mangemorts rompaient les rangs, et elle vit Harry se relever, puis disparaître. Neville, lui, tira du Choixpeau une lame d'argent. L'épée de Gryffondor ! Il avait l'épée ! Et d'un grand coup, il trancha la tête du reptile.

Voldemort poussa un cris de fureur quand le corps du serpent retomba au sol. Les combats reprirent, et Draco fut séparé d'Hermione. Elle s'était précipitée dans la bataille, loin de Draco. Malheureusement, il n'avait pas pu la suivre, parce qu'il y avait beaucoup de mangemorts, et que beaucoup s'en prenaient à lui. Il savait bien pourquoi : en s'affichant près d'Hermione Granger, il montrait officiellement qu'il avait changé de camps. Oui, il était très probablement tout en haut de la liste des ennemis du Lord, un traître-à-son-sang. Et bien, pensait-il ironiquement, ça commençait à faire beaucoup de points communs avec Weasley.

La bataille durait, encore et encore. Cependant, il y eut comme une pause, lorsque Molly Weasley tua Bellatrix Lestrange. Draco savait qu'elle était puissante, mais il ne pensait pas qu'elle aurait eu le courage de tuer sa tante. Mais elle était une Peverell de naissance, et cette famille était connue pour sa pugnacité.

Voldemort poussa un cris, lui qui venait de perdre sa plus fidèle mangemorte. Draco était plutôt soulagé. Cette femme avait fait de sa vie et de celle de sa mère un enfer. Voldemort tendit sa baguette en direction de Molly Weasley, dans le but certain de la tuer, mais Draco fut plus rapide, et lança un _protego_. Son sort de protection ne fut pas le seul à atteindre la matriarche, puisque Potter venait de sortir de nul part – très certainement de sa cape d'invisibilité – et avait lui aussi lancé un sort.

Par Merlin, Potter était vivant ! Les combattants autour de lui s'en rendirent compte en même temps que Draco. Incroyable ! Le survivant et Voldemort se faisaient face, tournant tous les deux lentement, de manière à former des cercles quasi-parfaits. Oui, on arrivait vraiment à la fin, pensait Draco.

Hermione, elle, continuait de combattre. Elle voyait Harry et Voldemort, face à face. Tous les deux parlaient. Elle entendait des bribes de leurs paroles, comprenant qu'Harry avait été un Horcruxe. Ça y'est, c'était le moment qu'ils attendaient depuis longtemps. Harry et Voldemort étaient égaux, sans horcruxes, tous les deux mortels. Maintenant, son meilleur ami devait gagner ce combat, il n'y avait pas d'autre solution.

Voldemort se sentait invincible, la baguette de sureau entre les mains. Oui, Hermione avait accepté l'idée que les reliques étaient bien réelles. Mais c'est quand Harry expliqua que la baguette en question n'était pas celle du mage noir qu'elle compris.

Par Merlin. La baguette de sureau, c'était celle de Draco Malfoy. Voilà pourquoi il avait demandé à Harry de le désarmer ! Il avait sûrement appris que, pour posséder une baguette, il fallait vaincre le sorcier propriétaire. En désarmant Draco, Harry était devenu maître de la baguette. Avec ses révélations, Hermione se sentie grave. Oui, ils avaient toutes les chances de leurs côtés, et vraiment, ce combat allait sonner la fin de la guerre. C'était là, c'était le moment, et il fallait qu'Harry réussisse, pour leur survie à tous.

Elle n'était pas la seule à avoir fait cette réflexion. Le mage noir avait compris. Alors, avec la force que le désespoir peut amener, il lança un _Avada Kedavra_, et Harry répondit avec un _Expelliarmus_.

Hermione était à bout de souffle, et, en relevant son visage, elle croisa le regard en apparence si froid de Draco Malfoy, qui lui semblait à ce moment là le plus ardent qu'elle n'ai jamais vue.


	10. Chapter 9 - L'après

Le silence lui crevait les oreilles. Personne n'osait esquisser un geste, dire un mot, tendre des bras, lever ou baisser sa baguette. Il y avait quelque chose de kafkaïen dans l'air, presque irrespirable. Tout allait basculer maintenant, pour les deux camps. Tous étaient comme figés, immobiles statues. On osait pas rassurer les autres, vérifier ce qu'il en était, ou même y croire.

Vraiment, la scène semblait surréaliste. Ce moment, c'était la fin de la guerre. Avaient-ils réellement vaincu ?

Harry Potter, celui qu'il avait tant détesté, se trouvait face au corps sans vie de Voldemort, recroquevillé au sol, immobile. Le mage noir était mort, le sauveur triomphait.

Le tumulte éclata. Des cris de joie, des hurlements de bonheur retentissaient autour de lui. Lui était silencieux, du silence qui accompagne la panique. Après tout, la situation allait être compliquée. Officiellement, il était du côté de Voldemort. Aux yeux des Aurors, il allait être un mangemort. Qui plus est, le Lord avait demeuré chez lui pendant un certain temps, ce qui n'était pas anodin. C'était sans compter le quasi-assassinat de Dumbledore. Tentative de meurtre, avec préméditation. Il savait que ses actions allaient lui porter préjudice. Et puis, il avait au bras la marque du mage noir, et ça allait être difficile de nier qu'il avait participé, dans un sens.

Enfin bon, il fallait faire face. Il allait être digne, parce qu'il n'y avait rien d'autre à faire. Et s'il avait aidé le trio, ce n'était pas pour prouver quoi que soit, montrer qu'il pouvait être héroïque, qu'il était bon, ou toutes ces conneries. Non, il n'était pas un homme bon, pensa-t'il. Au contraire, il était égoïste, et potentiellement mauvais, quand il s'agissait de protéger Hermione. Après tout, n'avait-il pas trahi sa famille et ses amis, alors que son éducation lui imposait l'inverse ?

Draco tourna lentement la tête, cherchant Hermione du regard. Avec les événements, son attention s'était quelque peu détournée de la jeune femme. Il chercha quelques instants, mais ils ne la voyait pas. Finalement, il l'aperçue. Elle était tombée au sol, tremblante, en larmes. Il n'osait pas s'approcher d'elle, et cette peur s'intensifia quand Ron lui couru dans les bras. C'est avec amertume qu'il renonça à aller vers elle. Non, il ne pouvait pas s'approcher.

Des larmes coulaient sur ses joues, et elle ne savait pas si c'était de la joie ou du soulagement. Enfin, pour l'instant, Lors Voldemort n'existait plus. Il y aurait des conséquences, mais par Merlin, elle y penserait plus tard. Harry les avait rejoints. Serrée dans les bras des garçons, elle n'arrivait plus à arrêter de pleurer.

Elle avait du mal à se rendre compte de ce qui venait de se dérouler là, sous ses yeux, à Poudlard. Avec Harry et Ron, ils avaient passés sept années de leur vie à se battre contre les ténèbres, et c'est cette bataille qui venait tout juste d'achever la longue tâche qui leur était donnée. Elle se demandait, avec un peu d'inquiétude, à quoi sa vie allait ressembler, dans les mois à venir. Elle qui avait focalisée son entière attention sur la chasse aux horcruxes et la guerre, elle se retrouvait pour la première fois en des années sans objectif réel, sans avoir rien à venait de s'extraire des bras de Ron et Harry quand elle l'avait aperçu. Lui était seul, et il semblait un peu perdu. Il la fixait, comme toujours. Hermione se demanda si il lui arrivait de ne pas la regarder. C'était un petit peu gênant, après tout. Si les larmes commencèrent à se tarir, doucement, elle savait qu'elle était fragile

Neville et Luna était arrivé en courant, et Ginny s'était jetée dans les bras du survivant. Les larmes coulaient, les gens s'enlaçaient, le soulagement et le bonheur étaient visibles sur les visages. Le trio n'avait pas une minute à eux, allant de combattant en combattant, serrant des mains et souriant à tous. Tous les trois profitaient de ce moment béni, mais ils savaient qu'une période bien plus sombre allait très vite arriver.

Pendant ce temps, les mangemorts fuyaient. Les Aurors essayaient tant bien que mal de les retenir, mais ils étaient seuls face à un trop grand nombres. Cependant, ils arrivaient à en stupéfixier quelques-uns. Les autres combattants étaient bien trop absorbés par la victoire pour s'intéresser aux conséquences. Ces dernières, on en parlerait plus tard, un autre jour, mais pas aujourd'hui. Draco vit ses parents, une vingtaine de mètres plus loin. Lucius tenait sa mère dans ses bras, le visage blême. Oui, Lucius avait de quoi s'inquiéter. Ses actions, et son absence de remords n'allaient pas l'aider.

Elle arriva près de lui. Il baissa les yeux. Elle était vraiment petite. Enfin non, c'était lui qui était grand. Comme précédemment, face à elle, il ne savait pas quoi dire. Et puis, son camps à elle venait de remporter une guerre qui durait depuis des années, et lui, il faisait parti du camps des perdants.  
\- Merci, Draco.  
\- Pourquoi me remercies-tu ? Il était interloqué.  
\- Pour la baguette. Nous avions des théories, mais grâce à toi...  
\- Grâce à moi rien du tout. Je n'ai pris aucun risque. Personne ne s'en doutait. C'était presque trop facile, pour ainsi dire.  
\- Oui, c'est vrai. Je viens à peine de comprendre. Je ne pense pas que je réalise.  
\- C'est normal. Tu étais tellement impliquée.  
Il n'osait pas parler plus. Autour de lui, les Aurors commençaient à véritablement arrêter des mangemorts. Il savait que son tour allait vite arriver. Son père était justement en train d'être menotté. Un frisson le traversa. Allait-il lui aussi être menotté ? Devant elle ? Comme un vulgaire criminel ? Oui, il en était peut-être un, mais il ne voulait pas être réduit à ça, pas devant elle. Et puis, il était un Malfoy. Il soupira, son avenir lui apparaissant peu reluisant. Il avait peu d'espoirs, et il commençait à s'inquiéter un peu. - Hermione, je.. Les choses vont être compliquées, je crois, à partir de maintenant.  
\- Que veux-tu dire ?  
\- Je suis un mangemort. J'ai la marque. Le Lord vivait chez nous. J'ai torturé, j'ai tué. Il va y avoir des procès.  
\- Oh. Oui. Je.. Je sais tout ça, mais.. Tu nous as aidé. Plus d'une fois.  
\- Pour ce que ça vaut. Je ne l'ai pas fait pour la gloire, tu le sais.  
\- La gloire n'a rien à voir ! Nous n'allons pas oublier ça ! Pour qui nous prends-tu ?  
\- Hermione... Tu ne me dois rien. Ni toi, ni Potter, ni Weasley. Je t'ai tellement fait souffrir, je comprendrais très bien si.. si.. bref.  
Il pinça les lèvres. Une Aurore s'approcha de lui, doucement. Après tout, il n'avait pas essayé de fuir et semblait être calme.  
\- Draco Malfoy, est-ce bien vous ?  
\- Oui, c'est moi. Fils de Lucius et Narcissa Malfoy, que vous venez d'arrêter.  
\- Je vais devoir vous demander de me suivre. Vous êtes en état d'arrestation, pour diverses charges qui seront à préciser.  
Hermione regarda l'aurore. Elle avait des menottes dans les mains. Elle n'allait quand même pas.. ?  
\- Une minute, s'il vous plait.  
\- Je ne peux vraiment pas vous l'accorder. Il y a trop de monde. Dites vos aux-revoirs.  
\- Ou l'emmenez-vous ?  
\- A Azkaban. Tous les porteurs de la marque vont être enfermé là-bas,en attendant les procès.

Elle blêmit. L'aurore prit les poignets de Draco, puis lui passa des menottes. La jeune femme paniquait un peu.  
\- Draco, ne t'inquiète pas. Nous allons vous aider, promis.  
\- Tu n'as pas à la faire. Je te demande une seule chose.  
\- Laquelle ?  
\- Laisse – moi t'écrire. Je t'en supplie.  
Hermione fut surprise, et sans voix. Elle n'était pas certaine que les prisonniers d'Azkaban aient le droit d'envoyer du courrier. L'aurore poussa Draco loin d'Hermione, et se dernier se mit à crier, à la supplier. C'est la panique, ses cris, l'étincelle de folie qu'elle voyait dans ses yeux qui la poussèrent à accepter.  
\- D'accord, d'accord ! Écris-moi. Envoie-ça chez les Wealsey !

Il ne la quittait pas du regard. Mon Dieu, il ne sait même pas quand est-ce qu'il allait la revoir. C'était ça, qui le paniquait vraiment. Le procès à venir, l'enfermement, non, ce n'était rien. Mais l'idée même de ne pas savoir quand il la reverrait le rendait un peu fou. Peut-être même n'allait-il jamais la revoir. C'était vraiment trop dur, il était fatigué, il voulait la prendre dans ses bras, rester avec elle, loin du monde et de la violence. Il s'occuperait bien d'elle, il savait qu'il en était capable. L'aurore transplana, l'emportant avec lui. Ils arrivèrent sur une berge, Azkaban les dominant. Il s'écroula.

Elle se tenait là, debout, observant Draco Malfoy qui se faisait traîner dans l'aire de transplanage. Il ne l'avait pas quittée du regard, la fixant comme s'il n'allait jamais la revoir. Elle se sentait perdue, se posait tellement de question.

Draco Malfoy ne pouvait pas mentir, en tout cas, elle avait vu la manière dont il la regardait, et il était impossible qu'il mente. Non, ses yeux criaient une vérité qui la dérangeait un peu. Qui la mettait mal à l'aise. Elle le connaissait depuis longtemps, et elle n'était pas la seule à se rendre compte qu'il était vraiment l'héritier Black. Il avait beau être blond comme les Malfoy, il avait hérité de tant de caractéristiques des Blacks. Toute cette intensité, cette folie, Hermione la connaissait. Draco ressemblait beaucoup à Sirius. Ils étaient tous les deux très beaux, grands, le regard perçant. D'ailleurs, ses yeux n'étaient pas bleus, comme l'étaient ceux de Lucius Malfoy. Ils étaient gris, comme Narcissa Malfoy, née Black, et comme l'étaient ceux de Sirius. C'était cela, Draco avait le regard des Black, souvent terriblement froids, mais parfois si intenses.  
Il avait quelque chose de rassurant chez lui, se surprit-elle à penser. Sirius était aussi très rassurant, et elle l'avait observé, lui qui était prêt à tout pour protéger Harry. Elle savait que Draco disait brai, qu'il avait agit pour elle. Elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se reposer sur lui, qu'il ferait tout pour l'aider. Dans la salle-sur-demande, il avait presque tué ses amis, pour elle. C'était un passionné. Manifestement, quand il détestait, il ne le faisait pas à moitié. Et ça valait dans l'autre sens. Si, comme il disait, elle comptait pour lui, elle se doutait bien que c'était au-delà de ce qu'elle pouvait imaginer. Encore une fois, il voulait tuer ses camarades.

Tout cela avait été dissimulé grâce à l'éducation de Lucius Malfoy. Draco Malfoy restait un sang-pur, éduqué comme tel, proche des traditions. Il maîtrisait l'étiquette, savait comment agir et rester digne dans n'importe quelle situation. Lors de leurs années à Poudlard, il avait été tellement contenu, dans un contrôle permanent de lui-même et de ses émotions. Cependant, des derniers temps, il semblait perdre toute logique, quand il s'agissait d'elle.

Cette intensité l'effrayait un peu. Elle était si perdue. Qu'allait-elle faire ? Depuis la fuite du Manoir, ses sentiments étaient un peu flous. Il y avait de la gratitude, certes, mais aussi de l'admiration et du respect, lui qui avait risqué sa vie, et probablement sa famille pour eux. Pour elle. Son regard, sa voix, oui, elle n'était pas indifférente, c'était certain

C'est Kingsley qui la sortie de ses pensées, une main posée sur son épaule. Elle se retourna, et vit qu'Arthur Wealsey l'accompagnait.  
\- Monsieur Weasley, Kinglsey.  
\- Hermione. Les enfants et Molly sont dans la grande salle. Ils.. Ils sont avec Fred.  
Les mots avaient du mal à sortir. Il venait de perdre un fils. Elle n'osait même pas imaginer la douleur qu'il ressentait.  
\- Il a été décidé que nous resterons là pour la nuit. Il me semble que les dortoirs ont été épargnés.  
\- Merci Arthur.  
\- Je vous laisse, je vais rejoindre ma famille.

Monsieur Weasley les salua, puis s'éloigna. C'est Kingsley, qui n'avait rien dit jusque-là, qui pris la parole.  
\- Hermione, il y a beaucoup à dire. Je vais commencer avec un merci, qui en vaut des milliers, je pense.  
\- De rien, Kingsley. C'est surtout Harry qu'il faut remercier.  
\- Je pense que tu es la seule à le penser. Tu as joué un rôle précieux.  
\- Peut-être.  
\- C'est pour cela que nous allons encore avoir besoin de vous. La guerre est terminée, mais il y a des centaines de choses à faire, de personnes à voir, à écouter. Il va y avoir beaucoup d'enterrements, de procès, et même d'arrestations.  
\- Un beau programme, en vérité, dit-elle, ironiquement.  
\- Oui. Pour ça, nous aimerions avoir vos témoignages. Nous devons être mis au courant de tout ce que vous savez.  
\- Je comprend, Kingsley. Je ferais tout ce que je peux pour vous aider.

Un silence se fit. Oui, Hermione allait les aider. Il fallait arrêter et punir de la manière la plus juste possible ceux qui avaient fauté.

Plus jeune, elle passait ses étés en France, avec ses parents. Ses grands-parents y possédaient une maison. Elle avait étudié l'histoire française, et elle avait alors entendu parlé de l'épuration, après la seconde guerre mondiale. Cette justice sauvage, causée par la joie des vainqueurs, mais également le désir de vengeance, et la rage de ceux qui ont perdus ceux qu'ils aiment avait fait tant de morts, tués sans procès. Il fallait éviter ces horreurs, et pour cela, les procès devaient être tenus rapidement, mais il ne fallait pas céder à ce désir de vengeance, justement. Quelques semaines allaient probablement suffire. Il fallait attendre, un peu, calmer la haine, soigner les blessés, enterrer les morts. Oui, il avait des choses plus urgentes à faire./p  
Elle se tourna vers Kingsley.  
\- Je vais vous aider, je vous le promet, à la condition que les choses soient faites dans les règles. Pas de précipitation.  
\- Tu es toujours si judicieuse, Hermione. Tu l'es depuis que je connais.  
Elle hocha les épaules, détourna le regard.  
\- Je ne sais pas si je le suis toujours. Enfin bon, je souhaite juste vivre dans un monde plus juste, et plus sûr pour tous.  
\- Tu m'impressionnes toujours autant. Mais je sais que tu veux rejoindre tes proches. Je te laisse. Je te contacterais très vite. Si jamais tu le souhaites, tu peux passer à mon bureau, au ministère.  
\- Merci Kingsley.

Hermione s'éloigna. Elle avait délibérément retenu le sujet « Draco Malfoy », parce qu'il était trop tôt pour en parler au directeur du bureau des Aurors. Elle devait y réfléchir au calme, reposée, dans le silence. Elle devait aussi en parler à Harry. Il saurait sûrement lui dire quoi faire.

* * *

**Bonjour à tous!**

**Tout d'abord, je suis désolée de poster avec autant de retard. Les vacances, mon déménagement, bref, j'était débordée (et n'avais pas toujours de connexion...). Mais me revoilà, avec un nouveau chapitre! N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez, ce que vous attendez, etc. **

**A la semaine prochaine !**

**Mathilde**


	11. Chapter 11 - Le lendemain

Hermione se réveilla au Buron, dans la chambre de Ginny. Le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, perçant à travers les rideaux. Le lit à côté d'elle remuait. Clairement, ce n'était Ginny qui dormait dedans. La forme posée au dessus était bien trop large, et trop grande, pensa-t'elle en voyant deux pieds dépasser du lit. Ron. C'était lui qui dormait là. Manifestement, sa petite sœur avait rejoint le survivant dans leur chambre, et Ronald avait fui. Elle l'avait beaucoup observé, la veille. Il avait tellement changé, depuis la première année. Fini le petit rouquin, freluquet, c'était un homme, grand et fort, maintenant.

Elle se releva, toujours dans le lit, et se frotta les yeux. Trois jours après la bataille, ils étaient de retour au Buron. Tout était calme. Aucune voix. Elle sortit du lit, mis un short, puis descendit à la cuisine. Madame Weasley s'y trouvait, assise, une tasse de thé posée devant elle. Son regard fixait un point imaginaire, au loin. La perte de Fred l'affectait plus qu'elle ne le montrait, mais quand elle était seule, elle partait dans ses pensées, et plus rien n'existait. Elle n'avait pas entendu Hermione descendre, et c'est seulement quand la jeune fille se racla la gorge que la matriarche releva la tête. Sans dire un mot, elle lui sourit, d'un sourire triste et fatigué.

Sur l'horloge, l'aiguille de Fred indiquait « perdu ».

L'ambiance était lourde, ici. Il faisait également très chaud, ces derniers jours, et l'humidité n'aidait en rien.

Après la bataille, Hermione avait rejoint les Weasley, dans la Grande Salle. Tous étaient assis, entourant le corps de Fred. George était complètement détruit, comme stupéfixié, immobile. Elle n'osait pas tellement s'approcher, et c'est Charlie qui l'incita à venir, d'un signe de tête.

Elle était restée avec eux, à veiller Fred. Petit à petit, la Grande salle se vidait des visiteurs, et ils furent les derniers à partir. C'était le professeur McGonagall qui était venue leur parler. Le corps de Fred allait être mis en sécurité, avec les autres. Les « autres ». Hermione se demandait combien il y avait d'autres. D'autres quoi, d'ailleurs ? L'idée était terrifiante. Combien de morts ? Dans leur camps, mais également dans celui de Voldemort. Combien de personnes étaient tombées, à cause de cette stupide idée de la pureté du sang ? La réponse lui vint instantanément à l'esprit : Trop.

Une fois dans la tour de Gryffondor, ils s'étaient séparés : Harry, Ron et Hermione étaient restés dans la salle commune, tandis que les autres étaient partis se coucher.

\- Vous tenez le coup, les garçons ?

\- Oui, même si j'aimerais tout oublier. C'est Ron qui répondit à Hermione.

\- Je sais. J'ai discuté avec Kinglsey, après la bataille, très rapidement.

\- Qu'a-t'il dit ? Interrogea Harry,

\- Et bien, les procès ne doivent pas trop tarder, même s'il faut prendre un peu de temps pour faire les choses comme il faut. Il voulait qu'on passe au ministère, pour leur dire tout ce qu'on savait. Je pense que ça peut jouer, dans quelques procès.

\- C'est sûr.

\- Ca veut dire qu'il va falloir tout dire ?

\- Je ne sais pas... Je préférerais donner nos souvenirs. Au moins, ils verront les événements comme ils étaient !

Suite à cela, ils restèrent silencieux. Oui, il allait falloir repasser dans leurs esprits tous ces moments difficiles, se rappeler la faim, la douleur, les être qui manquent, la fatigue, la peur, l'hésitation, parfois. Tant de choses qu'Hermione voulait enfouir au plus profond d'elle-même, et ne plus y repenser. Elle savait qu'elle devrait probablement voir un psychologue, pour aider avec toute cette douleur. Elle ne savait même pas si il existait d'équivalent dans le monde magique. Elle se sentait si fragile, avec cette envie de pleurer et de craquer à chaque instant.

Ils se réveillèrent le lendemain, dans un silence cotonneux. Oui, ici, dans son lit, sous la couette, Hermione était bien. Elle n'avait pas eu froid, et le lit était si confortable. Elle s'était habituée aux difficiles conditions de la chasse aux horcruxes. Certes, elle avait amené de quoi leur offrir un confort minimum, mais ça n'était pas le grand luxe. Les lits de camps, c'était sympa de temps en temps, en vacances au camping, en famille, avec les cousins, mais pas pendant des mois, dans une peur perpétuelle qui empêche de vraiment se reposer.

A l'extérieur, c'était un chaos organisé. Les blessés avaient finalement été rapatriés dans l'infirmerie. Les corps commençaient à être récupérés par leurs familles, et les autres se situaient au ministère. Kinglsey était devenu ministre par intérim. La décision avait été prise le soir-même, mais annoncée dans les journaux le lendemain. Dans la grande salle était dressée la table des professeurs, qui semblait avoir été rallongée, où Hermione et les autres avaient mangés. Au final, beaucoup étaient restés ici, à dormir dans les dortoirs qui n'avaient pas été touchés. Les elfes étaient toujours présents, et les cuisines, situées au sous-sol, avait été épargnées.

Il y avait du travail, beaucoup de travail. Reconstruire l'école, parce qu'il fallait le faire, c'était un symbole, mais aussi remettre le Ministère à l'eau, ré-ouvrir les magasins fermés, supprimer toutes les lois anti-moldues passées, mais il y avait d'autres urgences. Libérer les prisonniers fait par les mangemorts, capturer ceux qui s'étaient échappés. Et surtout, enterrer les morts.

Le professeur Lupin était mort, Tonks, et Fred aussi. Et tant d'autres. Hermione se sentait un peu perdue. Lupin s'était toujours montré de bons conseils. Tonks apportait de la joie. Et Fred.. Fred, c'était le chaos, le désordre, le dépassement des limites. L'inverse d'Hermione, mais pourtant, elle l'avait admiré, parce qu'il osait faire ce qu'elle n'osait pas imaginer. Il voyait plus loin, et Hermione ne voyait que les livres, le savoir. Grâce à lui, elle avait pris des risques, parfois, et avait compris que le savoir n'était pas figé, qu'il pouvait aider à créer, inventer, fixer de nouvelles limites. Oui, les Fred, comme George, était un génie.

La première journée, après la bataille, Hermione était restée très seule. Elle n'osait pas rester avec les Weasley, se sentant de trop. Et puis, elle n'arrivait pas à veiller les morts. Elle refusait de faire face, elle en était consciente, mais elle savait qu'au moment même où elle allait s'y confronter, elle perdrait tout contrôle. La jeune femme avait gardé le secret, mais elle avait perdu ses parents, avant leur fuite. Ils étaient vivants, quelque part en Australie, mais voilà, ils ne savaient même plus qui elle était. En effaçant leur mémoire, elle perdait ses parents, les transformant en étrangers. Elle devait maintenant faire le deuil de ses deux parents, avec l'idée que ces derniers l'avaient complètement oubliée. Le nouveau-née, le bébé, l'enfant qu'elle avait été, toutes ces choses dont on ne se souvient pas, et que seuls les parents possèdent, tout avait disparu. Qui plus est, elle n'avait même pas de sépulture sur laquelle se recueillir.

Elle était donc restée seule avec elle-même. Hermione s'était promenée le long du lac, s'approchant de la forêt interdite, puis revenant dans le château. Elle avait marché dans les couloirs presque déserts, croisant de temps à autres des combattants, des familles, des elfes. A certains moments, elle fut obligée de rebrousser chemin car certains passages étaient obstrués par des pierres. Oui, Poudlard était en piteux état, abîmé, marqué par la bataille.

Après l'enterrement de Fred, le lendemain, tous rentrèrent au Buron, où se tenait une petite collation, organisée par Madame Weasley. Bien entendu, il y avait beaucoup trop de nourriture, mais qui pouvait en vouloir à Molly, elle qui noyait sa peine dans le travail. Les invités discutaient en petits groupe, doucement. George avait un verre à la main, le regard perdu dans le vide. Elle savait qu'il ne supportait pas ces simagrées, que Fred aurait voulu du bruit, des couleurs, bref, de la vie. Elle-même avait essayé de faire plaisir à Fred. Oui, elle était vêtue d'une robe noire, mais elle avait aux pieds une paire de chaussures oranges. C'était son moyen à elle de lui faire honneur.

Elle aperçu Kinglsey, quelques mètres plus loin, discutant avec d'autres invités. Elle avait reçu une lettre de lui, le matin même, expliquant qu'il voulait la voir. Il devait lui parler de certaines choses. Hermione ne savait pas trop ce qu'il voulait dire. Après tout, Harry était le mieux désigné pour parler de la guerre, non ? Pourtant c'était à elle qu'il voulait parler.

Tout doucement, le buron commençait à se vider. Les personnes qui avaient assisté aux funérailles repartaient peu à peu. C'est à ce moment que Kingsley vint parler à Hermione. Elle l'avait vu se rapprocher, et se demanda furtivement comment elle devait s'adresser à lui, maintenant qu'il était Ministre.

\- Hermione, bonjour. J'espère que tu vas bien ?

\- Bonjour, Kinglsey. Oui, ça va. C'est difficile de faire face, mais ça va.

\- Je sais qu'il est très tôt, mais j'aimerai que vous passiez le plus vite possible au Ministère. Il faut que vous nous expliquiez ce qu'il s'est passé durant votre fuite.

\- Bien sûr, c'est évident. Quand voulez-vous que nous venions ?

\- Demain après-midi ?

\- Très bien. Serez-vous aux funérailles de Lupin et Dora, demain matin ?

\- Oui. Je suis désolé de vous imposer cela si rapidement après les événements, mais.. Il est important d'agir aussi rapidement. Vos témoignages peuvent changer beaucoup de choses, comme je te l'avait dit.

\- Oui, je sais. D'ailleurs, Harry souhaite vous parler du professeur Rogue.

\- Je comprends. Nous en parlerons demain, je dois malheureusement partir.

\- Très bien. Au revoir, Monsieur le Ministre.

\- C'est Kinglsey pour toi, Hermione, tu le sais ?

\- Oui.

En milieu d'après-midi, le Buron s'était vidé. Ne restait plus que les Wealsey, Harry et Hermione. Cette dernière était attablée dans la cuisine, un carnet sur la table et un style à la main. Elle se demandait combien de temps elle pouvait se permettre de rester. Sa situation était précaire. Après tout, elle n'avait plus de parents, ce qui impliquait qu'elle ne pouvait pas retourner chez eux, dans sa maison d'enfance. Elle n'avait pas d'argent, ou si peu, et ne pouvait se permettre de louer un appartement sans rentrée d'argent régulière. Elle devait trouver un emploi. Hélas, elle n'avait pas validé ses ASPIC, et, si cela n'allait pas réellement l'empêcher de trouver un travail, ça n'allait pas l'aider.

Et puis, elle ne voulait pas d'un travail au Ministère. Enfin, pas maintenant. Elle voulait un emploi stable, plaisant, mais surtout, discret. Elle n'aimait pas l'attention, à la différence de Ron. Hermione Granger voulait du calme et de la tranquillité pour se remettre à vivre normalement. Pas des journalistes guettant ses moindre faits et gestes.

D'ailleurs, fallait-il faire un CV ? Ou ce concept était-il purement moldu ? Elle devait se renseigner. C'est à ce moment qu'une vague de tristesse la submergea. Oui, elle se serait renseignée auprès de Lupin. Lui seul la comprenait, elle et ses interrogations perpétuelles. Et puis, sa mère était moldue, et il savait combien il était difficile de s'adapter aux deux mondes.

Sur son carnet, elle notait. Ses idées étaient un peu confuses, et elle avait fait une liste. Oui, Hermione Granger aimait faire des listes, et elle aimait le sentiment d'accomplissement qui l'accompagnait chaque fois qu'elle rayait un élément de la liste. Cela faisait une heure qu'elle mettait au clair ses idées, et elle avait désormais une idée plus claire de ce qu'elle souhaitait faire, dans les mois à venir.

Tout d'abord, elle aimait les livres, et elle allait chercher un emploi dans une librairie. Si possible, une petite librairie, tranquille et discrète, loins des feux de la rampe. Et puis, au fil des années, elle était devenue une experte en rangement. C'était ce qui lui correspondait le plus.

Ensuite, il fallait qu'elle trouve un appartement. Une fois l'emploi trouvé, elle chercherait, en fonction de ses moyens. Ensuite, il faudrait des meubles, et c'était un certain budget.

Dans le même temps, elle devait passer ses ASPIC. C'était un sujet sérieux sur lequel elle n'allait pas céder. Elle voulait son diplôme. Après tout elle avait passé six ans de sa vie a étudier, et, si elle n'avait pas passé sa septième année, elle savait qu'elle avait la capacité de réussir, et ce haut la main. N'était pas Hermione Granger qui voulait.

Harry descendit les escalier à ce moment là, et se dirigea vers la table. Hermione se demandait ce qu'Harry avait prévu. Il ne faisait pas parti de la famille Wealsey à proprement parler non plus, et Hermione doutait qu'il retourne chez les Dursley.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques, assise là toute seule ?

\- Je réfléchis à mon avenir, Harry, expliqua très sérieusement Hermione.

\- Oh. Et alors, qu'est-ce que l'avenir te réserve ? Je croyais que tu n'amais pas la divination ?

\- Très drôle, Harry, vraiment très drôle.

\- Désolé, tu ne peux pas m'en vouloir ! Hermione le fixait, un sourcil levé.

\- C'est certain. Bref, ce n'est pas le sujet ! Sois un peu sérieux, Harry.

\- Oui, je t'écoute Hermione.

\- Nous n'avons pas eu nos ASPIC. C'est problématique pour notre futur, tu sais ?

\- Oui, j'en ai conscience. Mais, Hermione, je ne suis pas sûr de vouloir retourner étudier à Poudlard. Et je suis certain que Ron partage cet avis.

\- Ron n'a jamais aimé étudié, alors en effet, je le vois mal revenir à Poudlard ! Elle se mit à rire, doucement.

\- Je veux dire, je n'ai pas tellement d'ambitions, pour l'instant, si ce n'est vivre normalement. Mais pour trouver un emploi, ne pas avoir d'ASPIC est problématique !

\- Je comprend. Je voulais devenir Auror et cette année a confirmé mon envie. Mais, je sais pas comment ça va se passer. C'est tellement compliqué.

\- On en parlera à Kingsley. Il aimerait nous voir demain après-midi, au Ministère.

\- Déjà ?

\- Oui. J'ai pas vraiment envie, mais il le faut.

Un long silence suivit. Tous les deux étaient perdus dans leurs pensées, leurs souvenirs. Il allait falloir témoigner et se rappeler de tous les horribles événements passés. C'est Ron qui coupa ce silence. Ce dernier était discrètement arrivé, écoutant la fin de la conversation entre Harry et Hermione.

\- Je me posais la question. Hermione sursauta, et Harry leva son regard.

\- Quoi ?

\- Je disais, je me demandais quand est-ce que Kinglsey allait insister pour nous voir. Ca urge un peu, quand même.

\- Oui, ça urge, comme tu dis. Hermione était pensive, et, de nouveau, Harry prit la parole.

\- Je voulais savoir ce que vous comptiez faire à propos des Malfoys. Enfin, Draco et Narcissa Malfoy.

Hermione était sans voix. Comment ? Elle pensait devoir se batttre, argumenter, crier, pleurer. Mais non. Harry prenait les devants.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu entends pas là ? Ron n'en croyait pas ses oreilles non plus.

\- Et bien, Draco nous a aidé, au Manoir. C'est lui, avec Dobby, qui nous a permis de nous échapper. Et sa mère, Narcissa, elle a mentit à Voldemort, quand il lui a demandé si j'étais vivant.

C'est vrai. Ron était pensif. Toute sa vie, il avait appris à haïr les Malfoy et ce qu'ils représentaient, mais certaines de leurs actions les avaient sauvés.

\- Et, il y a autre chose. Je savais pas comment vous en parler, mais...

\- Tu parles de sa manière d'agir juste avant d'être emmené à Azkaban ? Ron n'hésita pas une seconde.

Hermione se figea. Bien évidemment qu'ils avaient vu. Elle ne s'était pas rendu compte, pas vraiment. Elle n'osait pas lever son regard.

\- On a vu, Hermione. Enfin, surtout entendu, quand il hurlait ton prénom comme un dingue.


End file.
